Fate
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Ketika penyesalan datang selalu akhir membuat dirinya merasa bersalah dan meminta waktu untuk mundur. Namun, itu tidak akan terjadi. Saat itu pula kenyataan memaksanya untuk menoleh. Apakah ini karmanya?./"Benarkah aku anak haram, A-a-ayah?" /Maybe Sequel from SELFISH by Morena L./
1. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

Otot pria bermata kelam itu melemas seiring dengan kehadiran wanita yang telah dicari-carinya selama tiga tahun lebih. Kini wanita musim semi itu tengah ada dihadapannya, bukan itu saja. Bocah kecil yang nyaman tidur di gendongan wanita itu telah membuatnya memutar memori pahit dulu. Anak itu persis sepertinya bahkan _fotokopi_ dirinya, dia berpikir kalau anak itu adalah hasil perbuatan kejinya terhadap wanita cantik di depannya. Layangan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya, pria berambut emo itu bagaikan terhempas ke bumi mendapatkan tatapan yang menyakitkan itu.

Anak itu adalah karma baginya dari masa lalu dirinya yang terkurung dalam pencarian eksistensinya melangkah lebih maju dari kakaknya—Itachi. Bocah mungil tersebut memiliki benang tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan wanita musim semi itu. Dia yakin kalau anak itu adalah anak biologisnya.

Pandangan mata nan menusuk mampu membuat Uchiha bungsu terkesiap. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Uchiha-_san_…" nada dingin menusuk ulu hati Uchiha Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang telah ia dapatkan tak mampu menghapus rasa sakit yang diderita oleh wanita itu.

Mata kelam menyelusuri wanita musim semi itu lalu dirinya tersenyum tipis. "Kita sudah saling mengenal bukan? Kita dulu sealumni SMA hn?"

Dua ibu berbeda marga ini saling berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan anak mereka masing-masing. Padahal niat mereka hanya untuk saling memperkenalkan anak mereka, namun apa yang didapat malah kedua anak mereka saling bertatapan seolah mereka menyimpan sesuatu. Kemudian arah mata kelam Mikoto mengarah ke bocah yang berada di gendongan wanita musim semi itu.

"Siapa anak itu, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan mengarah ke Mikoto. "I-ini…"

"Ini anaknya, Mikoto," potong Senju Tsunade mampu membuat mata Mikoto dan Sasuke membeliak kaget.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya? Ah-maaf, kalau bibi banyak tanya, nak Sakura." Mikoto mengulum senyuman tipis.

Bukan malah menjawab, Sakura memberikan bocah mungil itu kepada Mikoto. "Bibi pasti tahu siapa ayahnya."

Mikoto menerima bocah itu dan menggendongnya. Sejenak ia mengenal paras yang dimiliki oleh balita mungil ini. Dia memiliki rambut yang mencuat lalu wajahnya mirip seperti anak bungsunya. Eh, otak ibu dua anak itu agak melambat kemudian arah matanya mengarah ke putra bungsunya yang masih memandang gad—wanita musim semi itu.

"Sasuke…"

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh. "Ada apa ibu?"

"Anak ini mirip sekali denganmu, sayang. Bahkan fotokopi dirimu. Mustahil memiliki paras yang sama denganmu kecuali darah dagingmu, Sasuke."

Perkataan sang ibu membuat hati pria itu tertusuk sebilang pedang nan tajam. Walau bernada sangat datar namun setiap kata yang terucap mampu membuat dia jatuh ke lubang paling dalam. Dia tahu pembicaraan sang ibu mengarah kemana, dirinya bukan pria yang bodoh tidak paham akan maksud dari perkataan ibunya.

Sakura agak menyeringai kecil dan tertangkap di iris kelam Sasuke. Sejenak pandangan mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kemudian Sakura memasang senyuman tipis kepada Mikoto.

"Tapi aku masih _single_, bibi Mikoto. Mana mungkin mempunyai anak tanpa ada campur tangan seorang laki-laki."

"Nak Sakura, bocah ini sangat mirip dengan putra bungsuku. Apakah kalian melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya seolah menyelidik antara mereka berdua.

Tsunade paham kalau anaknya mencoba untuk menyudutkan Uchiha Sasuke. Walau dirinya tidak mengetahui hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua. Namun terlihat tatapan membenci yang terpancar dari iris teduh milik anaknya. Lalu ia arahkan bocah yang masih didalam gendongan Mikoto itu menguatkan asumsinya kalau dia adalah…

"Coba tanyakan saja pada putra bungsumu, bibi Mikoto." Mikoto langsung memberikan bocah mungil itu pada Sakura. Dirinya merasakan ada ikatan batin antara nenek dan cucu ketika menggendong bocah laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke, apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?"

"…"

Cukup. Putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto ini tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang diberikan dari wanita musim semi itu. Tanpa perintah, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua. Sakura mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke, namun tidak bisa. Tenaganya terlalu besar apalagi ia masih menggendong anaknya.

Mereka pun sekarang berada di kejauhan hingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Uchiha bungsu itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap wanita musim semi itu. Lalu pandangan Sasuke melembut bahkan sendu.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, Sakura."

Sakura berdecih sebal sambil mengusap anaknya untuk tenang. "Kau telah menghancurkan segalanya dan sekarang kau berani berdiri dihadapanku."

"Aku tahu saat itu aku hanya mengejar harga diriku yang selalu dinomorduakan kakakku. Aku telah melampiaskan kekesalanmu padamu, Sakura."

Wanita musim semi itu menggigit bibirnya menekan emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Melampiaskan? Ceh, memangnya aku barang hah? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, malah disalahkan… dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Maka dari itu aku harus bertanggungjawab, Sakura."

Iris teduh Sakura menatap sangar pria yang telah merenggut kehormatannya sebagai perempuan. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit ketika dia harus menanggung malu hamil di luar nikah namun dengan kesabaran Tsunade, membuat Sakura bermental baja menghadapi ujian berat ini. Bocah yang ada di dalam gendongannya adalah buktinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan mirip dengan dia—pria yang telah meremukkan dirinya sekaligus.

"Kau mau bertanggungjawab apa, Uchiha-_san_?" desis datar Sakura mengusap punggung sang anak yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Menikahimu."

"Hn? Memangnya anak ini adalah anakmu, Uchiha-_san_?" ucap Sakura.

"Ingat ucapanmu saat berbincang dengan ibuku, Sakura. Apa aku bodoh tidak paham dengan perkataanmu?" tukas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menyeringai tipis. "Hm, baiklah. Aku salah menyebut namamu tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebernanya aku—"

_Huuwaaa… Huwaaa…_

Bocah tampan itu menangis hebat. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, padahal tadi tenang dan tertidur tenang. Sakura mencoba mengusap punggung bocah itu akan tetapi tangisannya belum mereda. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengambil bocah itu dan menggendongnya lalu mengusap punggungnya. Alhasil, bocah itu tenang kembali dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan di baju Sasuke.

Sakura sesaat tercenung dan diam melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Seenaknya mengambil anaknya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya anaknya tampak tenang dan mengulas senyum tipisnya. Memang ikatan batin ayah dan anak tidak bisa dipisahkan, walau mereka terbentang jarak yang jauh. Terbukti dengan tatapan Sasuke pada anaknya terlihat sangat sayang dan lembut, seakan itu adalah kepingan yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganku… bahkan sifat manja ini sangat persis sepertiku,"gumam Sasuke.

Wanita musim semi ini mendelik. "Benarkah?"

"Lihat dia sangat tertidur pulas di gendonganku, Sakura," gumam pria itu lagi.

"Kau menyukai anakku hm? Padahal yang aku tahu kau adalah pangeran keras kepala dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, kini menjadi lembut dengan anakku."

"Hn, wajar saja kalau dia adalah anakku, Sakura. Dia memiliki ikatan biologis denganku," tukas Sasuke memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau yakin kalau itu anakmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung bertatapan dengan ibu dari anaknya—"Aku yakin seratus persen, Sakura. kalau memang kau meragukannya, besok kita tes DNA, hn?"

Sejenak ragu terlintas di benak Sakura. Namun jika ia mundur, berarti dia takut dan menyakini ucapan pria itu benar. Ya, walau dia sebernanya tahu kalau anak yang berada di gendongan Sasuke adalah anak biologis mereka. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu itu.

Satu anggukan dari Sakura menandakan iya membuat Uchiha bungsu tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pikiran kalut melanda di kepala Uchiha bungsu mengingat pertemuan beberapa jam yang lalu di kediaman Senju. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau takdir menjerat mereka dipertemukan lagi dengan situasi berbeda.

Anak

Bocah mungil yang ia lihat digendongan wanita musim semi itu seakan membuka kenangan pahit. Seulas senyuman tipis ia keluarkan ketika balita tampan itu tampak senang berada digendongannya bahkan memegang kemeja dengan tangan kecilnya. Sempat bocah itu membuka matanya—mampu membuat ia terhenyak karena tanpa sengaja iris kelam anak itu menatap langsung dirinya. Lebihnya lagi ketika mulut bocah itu bergumam pelan menyebutkan kata..

"_Ayah…_"

—yang tertuju padanya. Kemudian bocah itu tertidur kembali di gendongannya.

Ada perasaan senang juga perasaan sedih sekaligus, karena ibu dari anak itu memandangnya benci. Ia mengerti kalau perbuatan saat itu mengantarkannya dalam lubang bisakah memulai dari awal. Walau terasa perih jikalau wanita itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Setidaknya anak itu mendapatkan kasih sayang langsung dari orang tuanya yang utuh. Ya—walaupun, itu bagaikan mencari berlian di dalam pasir.

Ia tidak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini tiba mereka melakukan tes DNA. Keduanya telah sampai di rumah sakit bersamaan walau mereka tidak berangkat bersama-sama. Bocah yang berada di gendongan Sakura tampak menggeliat dan terbangun lalu iris kelamnya mengarah pada Sasuke. Bocah itu bergerak tidak nyaman dan meminta untuk digendong oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan anaknya namun bocah mungilnya menggapai lengan Sasuke sehingga Uchiha bungsu menghentikan langkahnya. Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati anak yang mirip dengannya memegang lengannya. Sesaat ia memberi isyarat untuk menggendong bocah itu, pandangan Sakura luluh ketika anaknya mulai menangis. Langsung dirinya memberikan bocah itu kepada Sasuke tanpa sadar tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

Sentuhan itu bagaikan kejutan listrik bagi Sakura karena ia merasakan bagaimana tangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya kasar. Segera ia jauhkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Sasuke agak tercenung namun seketika rambutnya ditarik oleh bocah itu hingga ringisan kecil keluar dari pria tampan itu.

"A-ayah…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menjawil hidung bocah itu. "Dasar anak ayah jahil…" kekehnya tampa sadar.

Padahal mereka baru bertemu malam tadi, entah kenapa interaksi yang timbul menjadi satu bukti kalau mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Sesaat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulum senyuman sendu melihat kedua orang itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus mempertahankan kandungannya padahal itu hasil perbuatan keji dari putra bungsu Fugaku. Namun, hati kecilnya tidak tega untuk menggugurkan karena anak yang berada di kandungannya saat itu tidak salah.

Merekapun telah sampai di ruangan tes DNA. Ketiganya diambil sampel darahnya, namun bocah itu merengek tidak mau dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura berusaha membujuk anaknya, akan tetapi Sasuke mengusap punggung dan membisikkan kata pada bocah mungil itu—alhasil anak itu mau. Naluri seorang ayah keluar dari tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu, kembali membuat Sakura agak terpaku.

Lalu mereka menunggu hasil tes DNA di luar. Sasuke yang masih menggendong bocah mungil sedangkan Sakura di sampingnya. Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu—sejenak keheningan menghiasi mereka.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Anak ini kau beri nama apa, Sakura?" pria itu sibuk memangku bocah tampan dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Akira."

"Jadi kau namanya Akira hn?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut mencuat milik Akira.

"Setelah kau mengetahui tes DNA ini, kau mau mengambil anakku hm?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menikahimu, Sakura. Aku tidak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya," tukas Sasuke.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku. Kau membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebusnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau menghilang dari kehidupanku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Jarum kini menusuk hati Sasuke seketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Akira, Sakura?"

"Dia bisa kurawat sendiri tanpa perlu bantuanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Jangan egois. Dia membutuhkan seorang ayah. Kau mau ketika sekolah nanti dia dicap anak haram hn? Kau itu terjadi?!"

"Kubilang saja kalau ayahnya sudah mati. Beres kan?" tukas Sakura.

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku mencoba menghembuskan napas berulang kali untuk menghilang kekesalannya. Apa maksudnya? Menganggap dia mati! Itu tidak mungkin, karena bukti kalau dirinya masih hidup. Memang ini salahnya, dia harus bertanggungjawab semua yang diderita pada Sakura dan Akira.

Saat malam itu pula, Sasuke membicarakan dan meminta untuk melamar Sakura tiba-tiba. Baik Tsunade dan Mikoto terkejut dengan pernyataan Uchiha Sasuke, namun mereka berdua melihat tidak ada keraguan bahkan tatapan serius darinya, keduanya mengulum senyuman tipis dan menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

Pada saat bersamaan pula, Sakura membisu dan menulikan perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu. Namun nihil itu sangat jelas di indera pendengarannya. Kemudian iris mereka saling bertatapan mengirimkan suatu pesan dan seenaknya Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"_Ini demi anak, Sakura. Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak. "_

Krieet…

Bunyi derik pintu membuat lamunan Sakura terbuyar dikarenakan dokter keluar dan memberikan satu amplop pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengulas senyuman tipis pada dokter itu lalu ia membuka amplop dan mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Sambil menggendong Akira, tidak membuat Sasuke kesusahan membaca hasil tes DNA itu. Kembali senyuman tercetak dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu, lalu Sakura mengambil kertas hasil tes itu dari tangan Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke 99,9 % ayah kandung dari Akira. Haruno Sakura 99,9 % ibu kandung dari Akira._

Perlahan kertas itu terjatuh ke lantai, Sakura menghela napasnya lalu menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih setia menggendong anak—mereka. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, Sakura. Aku adalah ayah biologis dari Akira, jadi, kau tidak boleh menganggapku mati, hn."

"Terserah kau. Yang jelas aku menikahimu bukan karena aku mencintaimu tapi demi Akira. Memangnya kau mampu bertahan tanpa cinta?" tuding Sakura.

Akira yang tertidur di gendongan sang ayah kini terbangun dan memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan harap. Memang ia masih balita yang belum fasih berbicara dengan lancar, namun ia menginginkan keluarga yang utuh. Ada ayah…ibu dan dirinya. Bahkan ketika malam itu, entah mengapa dia butuh pelukan dari ayahnya dan tanpa sadar bergumam _ayah_ pada—pria tampan yang menggendongnya. Ada rasa nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Akira ketika tangan pria ini mengusap punggungnya.

"Cinta itu akan datang kapan saja, Sakura. Aku bertahan walau kau tidak mencintaiku karena aku terlanjur cinta padamu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda? Itu lelucon yang tidak lucu."

Sasuke bersikap datar. "Aku tidak bercanda dan itu serius, Sakura. Rasa penyesalanku membuat hatiku terasa kosong, dan ketika namamu disebut dan kau muncul didepanku. Hati yang kosong kembali terisi penuh. Aku sadar kalau aku telah lama menaruh cinta padamu."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar pernyataan laki-laki itu. Sejenak keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke memecahkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga, dirinya pun menyerahkan Akira ke Sakura, kemudian dia mengambil kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Ayo pulang…"

Satu kata seakan sihir bagi Sakura untuk mematuhinya…

.

.

.

.

_***T**__o Be Continue__**d***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Bacok saya wooooy…. Idenya mendadak buyar padahal… padahal ini aku mau bikin satu oneshoot tapi alhasil idenya ngestuck…huwaaa #dibunuh. Maka dari itu aku buat two shoot saja, tidak banyak kok karena utangku banyak #lirikutang. Maafkan aku Mo kalau terkesan kaku ceritaku, entah kenapa jadi begini… maafkan aku._

_Sebagai promosi juga ficku berjudul Love & Choice berpairing SasuSakuIta… ^^_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 18 April 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 2-**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral dan diimpikan banyak pasangan. Sebuah ikatan abadi dalam sebuah janji yang terucap dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling jatuh cinta. Dihiasi dengan senyuman dan tawa bahagia dari kedua belah pihak yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Diikuti dengan keinginan membina rumah tangga yang bahagia sampai ajal menjemput.

Namun—tidak berlaku pada wanita musim semi yang tengah berjalan menuju calon mempelai suaminya—atau lebih tepatnya pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dirinya memasang wajah datar dan sedikit senyuman paksaan. Dia berdiri disini dengan memakai gaun putih yang dirancang khusus dan _make up_ sesuai dengan sifatnya. Simpel namun menarik, itulah yang membuat banyak para tamu melihatnya kagum.

Dia menikah bukan atas dasar cinta namun dasar tanggungjawab pria yang kini berada disampingnya. Ah, wanita itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah diserahkan pada pria beriris kelam ini. Dirinya memilih untuk memandang pendeta yang mengucapkan bahwa upacara pernikahan dimulai.

Tangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan warna putih digenggam erat oleh pria itu. Sesaat dirinya melemparkan tatapan sengit pada laki-laki tersebut, namun tak digubris dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga wanita itu memilih diam daripada bergerak gelisah. Memang dirinya menikah demi anak—ya Akira. Demi keluarga utuh untuk Akira walau orang tua tidak saling mencintai.

Sang pendeta mulai berdehem pelan lalu menatap kedua insan bergantian. "Sebelum janji diantara mereka diucapkan. Apakah disini ada yang keberatan dengan penyatuan kedua insan ini?"

Ketika tidak ada yang keberatan di dalam gereja itu. Pendeta memulai mengucapkan sumpah dan harus diikuti oleh sang mempelai pria. Paham dengan maksud pendeta, pria itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan pendeta mengucapkan kalimat agak panjang. Setelah pendeta itu selesai mengucapkan itu, sang pria agak berdehem singkat.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke menerima Senju Sakura sebagai istri saya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit ataupun sehat dan saling mencintai sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

Kemudian hal yang sama, pendeta menyuruh sang mempelai wanita mengucapkan kalimat yang ia tuturkan. Wanita musim semi kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya walau tidak dari hati.

"…Saya Senju Sakura menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami saya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat dan saling mencintai sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

Dengan lancar tanpa beban, Sakura mengucapkan janji itu. Dirinya menulikan sebernanya ketika ia mengucapkan kata mencintai. Tapi itu bagian janji, apa boleh buat. Dia melakukan ini demi Akira bukan untuk pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Pendeta pun meresmikan mereka berdua menjadi suami istri, lalu mempersilahkan sang mempelai pria untuk memasangkan cincin di jari manis mempelai wanita. Uchiha bungsu itu melingkarkan cincin putih di jari manis Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sakura memasangkannya di jari manis Sasuke.

Lalu pendeta itu menyuruh sang mempelai pria untuk mencium wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menarik kerudung Sen—Uchiha Sakura lalu menarik lehernya kemudian—mencium singkat bibir wanitanya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, pria itu melepasnya karena telah mendapatkan tatapan sangar dari istrinya.

Upacara pernikahan telah selesai dan sekarang beralih pada pesta pernikahan yang terletak di samping gereja. Tepatnya sebuah gedung dengan sewa mahal dan tanpa ditanya lagi berbagai desain megah menambah kesan _glamour_. Warna putih mendominasi setiap sudut gedung itu. Tak lupa pula dengan para tamu yang sudah memasuki gedung itu, sepasang suami istri baru itu mengganti baju dengan memakai pakaian resepsi pernikahan.

Semuanya menjadi ramai ketika suara musik mengalun merdu di dalam gedung tersebut. Banyak para tamu memilih untuk berdansa sambil menunggu sepasang suami istri yang tengah berbahagia. Suasanapun menjadi riuh ketika kedua mempelai hadir dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ketika kedua insan itu memilih untuk berdekatan dengan para tamu, tanpa sengaja bahu adik Uchiha Itachi itu ditepuk oleh seseorang hingga dia menoleh ke belakang—dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Dobe_…"

"_Teme_ akhirnya kau menikah juga dan tidak menyangka kalau istrimu adalah Sakura." Naruto langsung merangkul leher sahabatnya itu akan tetapi langsung dilepas paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Itu urusanku, _dobe_." Tatapan sangar mengarah kepada putra sulung Namikaze itu sampai Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tak kusangka kalau Sakura itu keturunan Senju…" gumam pria berkulit pucat tengah menggandeng seorang wanita rambut pirang sekaligus sahabatnya Sakura.

Naruto melirik ke samping." Sai… kau mengaggetkan kami gara-gara ucapanmu itu," tukasnya.

"Kau ini tidak tahu kebiasaannya, Naruto," ucap pria berambut nanas. Dia tidak sendirian namun menggandeng wanita cantik dari Suna.

Sasuke memandang para sahabatnya berkumpul pada acara pernikahannya. Mereka asyik membicarakan masa lalu masing-masing sampai Ino meminta izin Sai, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Ino tahu kalau Temari belum tahu siapa Sakura maka dia menarik wanita Nara itu dan mendekati Sakura—tengah meminum sesuatu.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang sibuk memilih minuman. Ino memilih menutup mata Sakura sampai dengusan kesal dari wanita musim semi itu. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan itu namun tidak berhasil—sampai pelaku itu sendiri yang melepasnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Saku-_chan_…"

"I-ino… kau datang," ucap Sakura tidak menutup raut terkejutnya sambil memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja kami datang, Sakura. Kami tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kau menaklukan hati dingin Uchiha itu?" bisik Ino pelan.

"Kau mau tahu saja," kilah Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura memilih bungkam tanpa bahasa. Seharusnya dia mengatakan sebernanya tentang hal yang merubah kehidupannya. Namun entah kenapa suara tercekat tertahan di tenggorokan. Dirinya memilih menarik simpul membentuk senyuman.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Hinata-_chan_." Sakura melirik ke arah wanita cantik berkuncir empat yang berada disamping Hinata. "—aku belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?"

Temari mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Temari. Nara Temari."

Sakura menyambut tangan Temari lalu iris teduhnya menatap perut Hinata yang tengah membuncit. Wanita musim semi itu berdehem pelan. "Sudah berapa bulan, Hinata-_chan_?"

Sontak wajah Hinata merona tipis. "S-sudah lima b-bulan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kebiasaan gagapmu masih ternyata," ucap Sakura.

Terdengar suara kikikan dari Ino sampai dirinya dicubit oleh nyonya Namikaze Naruto. Bukan itu saja, Sakura dan Temari ikut-ikutan saling membicarakan kekurangan sampai mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka berempat berada di dalam pesta.

Bersamaan itu pula para laki-laki tengah terlibat perbincangan serius mengenai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Walau mereka sering bertemu namun waktunya terbilang sempit. Uchiha bungsu yang selalu memilih diam jika diajak berbicara, namun sekarang terlihat lebih lepas dan malah mendominasi.

"Wah…wah, kalau pameran lukisanmu bisa go _International_. Aku akan membelinya deh," tukas Naruto.

Sai memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku sudah Go International, Naruto."

"Haaah, bagaimana aku tidak bisa tahu?" dengus Naruto.

"Pasti kau memilih sibuk memutar-mutar adonan ramen. Padahal kau pemilik perusahaan, akan tetapi juga memimpin salah satu restoran. Aku tidak menyangka kalau otakmu encer juga," tuding Sasuke dengan panjang lebarnya.

Naruto mengerucut bibirnya sebal. "Kau menghinaku, _Temeee….!"_

"Aku tidak bilang menghinamu, _dobe_."

"Kalau kau baga—"

"Ayaaah…"

Ketiga laki-laki itu mengarah pandangan kepada bocah kecil berambut hitam mencuat yang mendekati mereka. Dan Shikamaru memindahkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke yang lansgung menyambut bocah itu. Ada keganjalan yang dibenak Shikamaru dan lebih jelas ketika Uchiha bungsu itu menggendongnya.

"S-sasuke, itu anak siapa? B-bagaimana kau … bagaimana k-kau?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan singkat dan jelas, Sasuke mengusap kepala anaknya. "Ini anak kandungku _dobe_."

"Jangan-jangan…?"

"Anakku dengan Sakura."

Ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam tanpa berucap apa-apa. Lalu Naruto yang merasa penasaran, dia memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita lebih panjang. Dan itu menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang namun hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jika suatu rumah tangga harus diisi dengan cinta dan kehangatan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah mereka menikah, Sakura memilih untuk kamar pisah. Sempat Sasuke berdebat mempermasalahkan tempat tidur. Karena bukan mereka berdua saja namun ada anak mereka. Sang pria mengatakan bagaimana kalau Akira mau tidur bersama mereka, mau tak mau mereka harus berdua. Namun sifat keras kepala Sakura membuat Sasuke memijit kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak memikirkan Akira kalau dia mau tidur bersama kita?" tukas Sasuke menyilang kedua tangannya di dada.

"Pokoknya aku memilih untuk kita tidur pisah."

"Pikirkan ucapanmu, Sakura. Akira berhak bahagia," ucap pria bermata kelam itu.

"Aku memilih untuk menerima lamaranmu karena Akira. Hanya Akira, bukan maksud lain," desis Sakuraa menatap netra kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang untuk menekan emosi yang meluap-luap di kepalanya. "Kalau memang untuk Akira. Lalu kenapa kau bersikap manis ketika bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku?" balasnya.

"Aku menjaga nama baikmu. Apakah aku mau bersikap biasa… acuh tak acuh? Itu akan menimbulkan curiga tentang pernikahan ini."

"Bagaimana kau menceritakan cerita palsumu itu dengan sangat rapi tanpa celah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Sudah kubilang itu untuk menjaga nama baikmu. Aku tak mau suamiku jatuh hanya gara-gara menghamili seorang gadis dan—"

_Brak_…

Sasuke langsung menahan pergerakan istrinya di dinding dengan agak kasar. Semulanya Sakura agak terkejut dan pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke dia letakkan di dinding sedangkan tangan satunya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Sakura, sekarang bisa untuk tidak membahas masa lalu itu. Bagaimana kalau Akira bisa mendengarnya?" kilah Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Kau lebih memikirkan perasaan Akira dibandingkan ibunya yang telah berjuang menutupi kebenaran ini. Aku merasa malu, Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana seorang gadis yang baru diperkosa hah? Aku hampir gila?!"

"Cukup, Sakura. Aku sudah bertanggungjawab. Memang aku salah telah melampiaskan kepadamu? Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan itu maka—"

"—kau pasti melampiaskan masalah ini pada perempuan lain. Namun kesialanku, aku yang terkena, sungguh miris sampai aku mengandung anakmu, Sasuke. Kau membuatku hancur."

Sasuke miris dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang baru dibina beberapa jam. Namun sudah dihiasi oleh pentengkaran hebat yang berujung membahas masa lalu. Kembali lagi masa lalu ketika mereka SMA dulu. Dimana peristiwa itu terjadi… dimana kehormatan milik Sakura diambil paksa oleh si Bungsu Uchiha dan—berbuah yaitu anak.

Memang itu adalah hal yang menghancurkan bagi Sakura. Sebagai seorang perempuan telah hancur ketika kehormatannya telah hilang dengan cara tidak mengenakkan. Apalagi harus mengandung anak dari pria yang ia semula tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi benci seketika. Apa yang dibilang oleh suaminya kini untuk menghilangkannya masa lalunya. Tapi, menghapuskan itu sangat sulit. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura kini.

Pria beriris kelam menurunkan tangannya dan memilih meninggalkan istrinya. Dirinya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menuju kamar anaknya. Entah kenapa ketika menatap sosok jagoan kecilnya—emosi yang meluap-luap menjadi hilang. Dia mengusap kepala Akira dengan lembut.

"Akira, maafkan ayah."

Satu ucapan terakhir kemudian Uchiha bungsu itu tertidur pulas sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

Berbeda dengan kondisi Sakura. Ia tertidur tidak nyaman di kamar, bukannya dia merindukan sosok suaminya. Namun pentengkaran tadi membuatnya terbelengu dalam jurang kesesalan. Dia takut kalau Akira mendengarnya. Dia kini berada di pilihan yang membuatnya bingung. Apakah dengan menikahi pria yang memerkosanya waktu itu akan baik-baik saja. Dia kini merasa takut sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Karena persediaan tomat telah habis. Mau tak mau Sakura harus membelinya walaupun ada pelayan yang bisa disuruh. Namun, dia memilih mandiri dan untuk berbelanja sendiri. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau suaminya menyukai buah sayur itu yang terkenal masam. Apalagi kata pelayan kalau persediaan tomatnya tidak pada, pasti tuannya akan kalang kabut.

Daftar belanja sudah dibeli dan saatnya untuk membayar belanjaan cukup banyak itu. Memang cukup untuk persediaan seminggu sebernanya. Lalu dia membawa barang belanjaannya keluar dan memilih duduk sebentar di café. Rasa lelah menghampiri Sakura langsung menduduki tanpa tahu siapa yang telah ada disana.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Suara berat menyentakkan Sakura untuk memandang siapa yang memanggilnya. Lalu pandangan tertuju di depan matanya. Rambut merah pucat dengan wajah imut juga iris _Hazelnut_ yang memikat. Dengan senyuman tipis mampu membuat wanita musim semi itu mengenali suaranya.

"S-sasori…"

"Butuh dengan senyuman tipis untuk mengingatku, Sakura."

"Bagaimana kau kesini lagi, Sasori?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasori menopangkan dagunya di meja dan menatap iris indah milik Sakura. "Aku punya seribu cara untuk kemari lagi. Kau tahu nanti karya seni patungku akan di pamerkan olah salah satu seniman terkenal."

"Benarkah?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau datang ke pameran itu, Sakura? aku mengundangmu secara spesial," ucap Sasori.

"Kapan dan dimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Agak sedikit tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini jarang berubah. Sifat mau tahumu masih sama saja. Baiklah, acaranya hari kamis jam tujuh malam di _Residence Art, you know?_"

Sakura memukul bahu Sasori pelan hingga terdengar ringisan dari pria itu walau sekadar pura-pura. Merekapun tertawa lepas tanpa sadar jam telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Sakurapun pamit pada Sasori dengan memberikan senyuman tipis. Wanita musim semi itu memilih menaiki taksi dan dibantu Sasori untuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya. Sekali lagi Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori dan mobil taksi itu pergi.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau tanpa sengaja sepasang iris kelam menatap tajam kedekatan keduanya. Sebernanya ia memilih untuk menjemput istrinya dari belanja namun terhenti ketika pria berambut merah pucat mengajaknya ngobrol dan itu—membuat emosi kembali tersulut karena prinsipnya adalah—

_-apapun milik Uchiha bungsu itu adalah miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya jika tidak mau mati._

Tapi dia tidak memilih untuk menghajar pria itu. Dia memilih harga diri untuk tidak berbuat serendah itu dan dirinya langsung—mengemudikan mobilnya menuju arah pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan senandung riang, wanita musim semi membawa barang belanjaannya ke dalam rumahnya. Dirinya menyerahkan semua barang belanjaannya kepada pelayan lalu dia duduk di sofa. Sakura memilih untuk merenggangkan ototnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan Sasori. Mereka bertemu di tempat tak terduga dan tanpa mereka sadari.

Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia dan sesaat ia menguar senyuman tipis jika mengingat beberapa pertemuan dengan pria berambut unik itu. Dan dirinya tidak menyadari kalau sang suami tengah menatap intimidasi penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sedang membayangkan siapa, Sakura?"

Pemilik iris teduh terlonjak kaget dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Bukan siapa-siapa dan itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke."

"Bukan urusanku. Kau bilang bukan urusanku?! Apa-apaan kau, Sakura?" geram Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menganggu kehidupanmu, jadi kau tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupanku, Sasuke."

Kembali Sasuke menahan dan mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka saling membalas tatapan tajam dan sengit. Sempat Sasuke memegang dagu istrinya namun segera ditepis wanita itu sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyadari kalau kita adalah sepasang suami istri. Kau masih ingat dengan janji saat pernikahan itu bukan? Atau… kau lupa?" desis Sasuke dengan nada tenangnya.

"…."

"Bagaimana kau memposisikan sebagai istri yang baik jika berjalan dengan pria lain—tanpa seizinku?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat dan membalas tatapan suaminya itu. "Kami bertemu tidak sengaja, Sasuke. Bagaimana aku memberitahukanmu? Apa kau melihatku tadi?" tudingnya.

Pria bernetra kelam itu sedikit menyeringai. "Tentu aku punya mata untuk melihat, Sakura."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat, Sasuke. Hn, atau kau sengaja menguntitku sampai aku keluar dari supermarket?" tanya Sakura

"Buat apa aku menguntitmu sampai pulang? Aku seorang pemimpin perusahaan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan _meeting_-ku."

"Lalu bagaimanakah kau tahu aku bersama pria lain?"

"Coba saja kau tebak sendiri, Sakura. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu hn," kilah Sasuke.

"Cih, sekarang menjauhlah dariku!" paksa Sakura.

Namun pria itu tidak bergeming malah jarak diantara mereka menipis seiring kepala Sasuke menempel erat di dahi Sakura. "Seberapa sakitmu padaku. Itu hanya masa lalu, coba berpikir masa depan. Walau kau tidak mencintaiku setidaknya kau menjaga diri saja dari pria lain."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori," kilah Sakura.

"Sasori? Oh seorang pembuat patung terkenal ternyata," seringai Sasuke.

Sedikit mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia seorang pembuat patung?" tanyanya.

"Hari kamis jam tujuh malam ada pameran seni dan yang mengadakan adalah sahabatku. Dan aku bisa tahu karena Sai yang memberitahuku," tukas Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir milik Sakura lalu berbisik. "Nanti jika kita bertemu dengannya saat di pameran. Kau harus tahu kalau kau adalah istriku dan pasti kau belum mengatakan padanya."

Sontak Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agak kasar. "Seenaknya kau menciumku?!"

"Aku sudah menuruti untuk tidur pisah dan memberi kebebasan untukmu. Apa aku salah mencium istriku? Itu memang hakku sebagai suami, nyonya Uchiha."

"K-kau—"

"Ibu… Ayah...apa aku menganggu?" cicit Akira.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan langsung mengacak rambut Akira. "Ah, tidak, Akira."

"Gendoong, ayah…" pinta Akira memelas.

"Manja sekali Jagoan ayah ini." Sasuke langsung menggendong anaknya lalu menghadap pada istrinya.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu, namun Sasuke bergumam pelan dan hanya yang tahu adalah antara mereka berdua.

"_Apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah bagian tanggungjawabku. Aku harus melindungimu karena kau istriku. Karena… aku mencintaimu"_

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Sasuke dan Akira meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung mendengar pernyataan itu. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum geli hingga Akira bingung.

"Kenapa ayah?"

"Hanya sedikit menggoda ibumu, saja. Hm, sudahlah tadi main apa?" kilah Sasuke menggelitiki Akira.

Akira hanya tertawa geli. "H-hentikan hahaha… ayah…"

Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara mereka berdua untuk keberapa kalinya—membuatnya tersenyum. Memang pria itu telah bertanggungjawab namun ada satu yang kurang, yaitu tanggungjawab atas rasa sakit yang masih menganga di dalam hatinya. Karena sampai sekarang jika bersentuhan dengan suaminya, maka kenangan buruk itu berputar di otaknya. Memang dia harus berjalan ke masa depan, tapi bagaimana dia menghadapinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman itu. Dia menerima begitu saja tanpa penolakan apapun. Sigh, dirinya merutuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pameran seni yang diadakan di _Residence Art_ mengundang banyak peminta seni untuk sekedar melihat ataupun—untuk membeli hasl karya dari berbagai Negara. Yang mengadakan adalah keluarga Shimura yang terkenal akan seni lukisnya, berbagai karya lukisan bisa dijual sampai ratusan juta dolar. Bukan hanya lukisan namun ada karya seni seperti patung yang dibuat khusus dari keluarga Akasuna. Karya seni patung juga tidak ternilai harganya.

Banyak pengunjung yang telah berdatangan di pameran itu, terutama keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh Shimura. Kali ini keluarga Uchiha diwakili oleh si bungsu beserta istri dan anaknya. Ah, mereka seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau datang, Sasuke."

Iris kelam Sasuke menoleh lalu dirinya tersenyum tipis. "Untuk keberapa kalinya kau berhasil mengejutku, Sai."

"Wah ada Sakura dan Akira. Hai, apa kabarmu Akira?" ucap Sai.

"Ah, baik paman Sai," jawab Akira dengan lancarnya.

"Hm, Sakura. Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan patung itu," gumam Sai hingga wanita musim semi terkejut.

"Aku hanya tertarik untuk melihatnya, Sai," kilah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan orangnya langsung?" Sai melirik arah pandang ke pria berambut merah pucat. "Sasori, kemari ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Sasori langsung mendekati Sai lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sakura. Akan tetapi pandangannya mengarah pada pria beriris kelam juga anak yang berada digendongannya. Apalagi anak itu memanggil Sakura dengan "Ibu" dan terlebih lagi pria itu—dipanggil dengan nama "Ayah."

"S-sakura, apa maksudnya ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

_***T**__o Be Continue__**d***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Maafkan saya kalau belum berakhir karena daripada alurnya ngebut dan disarankan oleh Asakura Ayaka, Poetry-fuwa, Morena L, dan Ajisai Rie untuk memperlambat alur. Kata mereka yaah, walau sedikit panjang beberapa chapter namun kerasa ceritanya. Namun, aku harap dapat feelnya dan maaf kalau tidak menepati janjiku kalau tidak dua chapter—kemungkinan tiga atau lima chapter tergantung mood penulis._

_Yuhuuu, aku disini juga menyampaikan sesuatu pada "__**GUEST**_**"** _yang telah mampir ke karyaku yang dibilang dialihkan. Heii, aku membuat cerita ini bukan Morena yang mengalihkan padaku tapi aku yang terinspirasi. Dan kau menulis tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah membaca ceritaku. Aku tahu dan paham karena gaya penulisanku dan Morena itu berbeda. Kalau memang kau menginginkannya, bisa tunjukkan padaku bagaimana cerita yang kau inginkan. Kami sebagai author memiliki kesibukan di dunia nyata, diantara kami seperti Morena sedang sibuk-sibuknya di dunia perkuliahan. _

_Begitu juga denganku. Jadi jangan seenaknya menjudge orang dengan istilah –PHP atau star apalah itu. kami menulis itu tidaklah mudah butuh ide dan waktu juga mood. Menulis itu butuh kerja keras tinggi mendeskripsian cerita. Tapi ya terserah kamulah. Kalau berani pake login dong, jadi kami bisa tahu bagaimana keinginan kamu sebernanya._

_Oke, sekian bacotku ini. Terima kasih buat Morena L, Asakura Ayaka, Poetry-fuwa, dan Ajisai Rie yang menyupportku ^^_

_And _

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**_

_**karimahbgz**__**,**__ Mr. J, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Asakura Ayaka**__**, **__**poetry-fuwa**__**, **__"Guest", __**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**Azakayana Yume**__**,**__ Nedya-Chan, __**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Kim Keyna**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__hachikodesuka, sasusaku uciha__**, **__**iya baka-san**__**,**__ K, __**Nara Kenkari**__**, **__Guest, __**anggraini**__**, **__Guest, __**Rue-zoldyck**__**,**__ bitter cheese, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__Fumie Ai, Summer, __**blyskue**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__, Guest, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ sasusaku kira, __, tita, __**melyarahmawinarti**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Haruchi Nigiyama**__**,**__ Guest, __**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**akasuna no ei-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Deauliaas**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**poetri-chan**__, Raditiya, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__Morena gak login._

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 27 April 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 3-**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

_-3-_

* * *

Iris hazelnut mengerjap kaget. Pemuda berwajah imut itu tak percaya dengan penglihatannya—wanita yang dia cintai telah menikah. Apalagi pria yang menjadi suami wanita itu adalah orang yang pernah menabraknya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Lain halnya dengan pria memiliki rambut mencuat itu tidak merasa terkejut. Karena ia tahu kalau patung yang dilihat oleh istrinya adalah pemahat terkenal bermarga terbersit keanehan di dalam hati si bungsu Uchiha itu pada laki-laki berambut merah pucat—yang terus memandangi istrinya. Tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan seorang laki-laki yang mencintai wanita.

Sai menyadari ada keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Dirinya memang tidak tahu menahu apa hubungan mereka bertiga. Namun raut heran tercetak di wajahnya. Memang mereka bertemu sebelumnya? Segera ia enyahkan pikiran itu segera.

"Ini pemahat—"

"Sakura, jangan-jangan dia itu suamimu?" potong Sasori cepat menginterupsi perkataan Sai.

Sakura seakan membisu dengan kehadiran Sasori, lalu dengan pertanyaan itu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hn, aku suaminya," jawab Sasuke seraya menurunkan Akira dari gendongannya lalu mengisyaratkan pada Sai untuk membawa anaknya agak menjauh.

Pemahat patung itu tertawa kecil. "Katakan ini bukan drama yang kau buat, Sakura?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Drama? Memangnya ini skenario yang dipersiapkan di pameran seni keluarga Shimura. Sudah diduga kalau pemuda Akasuna ini _mungkin_ memiliki hubungan khusus dengan istrinya.

"Ini nyata. Bukan drama ataupun sandiwara, Akasuna-_san_," desis putra bungsu Fugaku itu.

Sasori mengirimkan tatapan sengit pada Sasuke, seolah berkata _'bukan kau yang kutanya?'_

Wanita musim semi melihat perang dingin antara suaminya dan Sasori. Dia tidak tahu harus apa untuk melerai mereka berdua, walau hanya saling melempar tatapan menusuk. Seolah dirinya diperebutkan oleh dua laki-laki yang sekarang berada didekatnya. Alasan yang logis kini dibutuhkan untuk melerai mereka berdua—sebelum kekacauan terjadi.

"Hentikan—"

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak bilang telah menikah?" sergah Sasori dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ini pernikahan mendadak, Sasori. Maaf tidak mengundangmu," kilah Sakura memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau seakan memberi harapanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, tapi apa artinya ini?" tutur Sasori." Tatap aku, Sakura." tambahnya lagi.

"...Kau juga jangan memaksanya untuk menuruti keinginanmu, Akasuna-_san_."

"Uchiha-_san_, ini urusanku dengan Sakura," geram Sasori hampir melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Itu urusanku, karena dia tanggungjawabku," tuding Sasuke menahan tangan Sasori yang hendak memukul wajahnya.

"Apakah pernikahan kalian itu hanya kedok saja?" desis Sasori menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke berdecih pelan. " Kedok apa, Akasuna-_san_?"

"Bukankah anak yang bersama Sai adalah—"

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Aku bukan patung yang hanya diam saja, ini acara keluarga Shimura." Iris teduhnya mengarah pada suaminya, "Sasuke, sebernanya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi ini adalah urusanku, bukan —" lalu manik _Emerlad_-nya kini mengarah pada Sasori. "Terima kasih atas undangannya untuk datang ke pameran ini, namun mengenai pernikahan ini bukanlah hakmu untuk tahu."

Kedua laki-laki membeku mendengar perkataan wanita musim semi itu. Dirinya memilih untuk tidak memilih diantara mereka berdua, namun seakan menghindar. Niat Sasuke untuk menarik tangan Sakura pupus, karena istrinya memilih untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Ketika wanita musim semi itu telah menjauh, Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ternyata laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan Sakura adalah kau, Uchiha-_san_," desis Sasori menyeringai kembali menatap Sakura kini menghampiri wanita berambut pirang—yang ia ketahui adalah istri dari Sai.

"Oh, jadi Sakura menceritakan hal itu padamu, Akasuna-_san_ ah—maksudku Sasori?" balas Sasuke.

"Tidak. Dari tatapan dia padamu itu sudah jelas kalau dia membencimu."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu tentang anakku itu, Sasori?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat."Anak yang sekarang dengan Sai itu. Semua orang tahu kalau itu adalah anakmu, apalagi tiga tahun yang lalu itu—ah, aku tidak melupakannya kalau kau menyebutkan nama Sakura saat itu."

"Sasori, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan merebutkan istriku atau jelas, jangan berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura untuk—"

"Untuk menceraikanmu? Ada-ada saja kau, Tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak selicik itu. Tapi... Kau hanya memiliki dia namun tidak dengan hatinya."

"Kau tahu, Sasori. Aku tidak berniat untuk melepasnya, aku akan menyembuhkan masa lalunya padaku. Cinta itu karena terbiasa, paham kau?"

"Itu terserah kau saja, Uchiha-_san_. Selama dia masih membencimu. Aku memiliki harapan itu. Selamat berjuang."

"Kau harus ingat, Sasori. Lambat laun dia akan mencintaiku dan menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidupnya." Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan laki-laki bermarga Akasuna itu sendirian.

Sesaat dia mengingat perkataan kalau Sasori suatu saat nanti akan merebut istrinya. Walau sebatas gertakan atau ucapan, namun dari nada bicaranya sepertinya serius. Mungkin dirinya harus membicarakan ini segera pada istrinya. Dia langsung menyusul Sai dan Akira tengah asyik membicarakan lukisan karya suami dari Ino itu.

"Paman Sai, lukisannya bagus. Boleh Akira memilikinya?" Cicit Akira menunjuk lukisan indah yang menggambarkan anak kecil memainkan buah tomat.

"Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu, Akira?"

"Ayah…" panggil Akira lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke mencubit pipi Akira.

Sai menjawabnya. "Dia ingin memiliki lukisan ini," ucapnya menunjukkan pada salah satu lukisan karyanya.

"Lukisan anak dan buah tomat?"

"...ternyata selera anak dan ayah sama saja. Penyuka tomat."

"Memang dia anakku, Sai," ucap tak terima Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ne...ne, boleh Akira punya itu?" pinta Akira.

"Hn, boleh, Akira," jawab Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke sedikit menahan tawanya melihat raut bahagia di wajah anaknya. Lalu bahunya di tepuk oleh Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua tadi?'

"Hanya masalah ringan, Sai."

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Sasori."

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sasuke." Kau tenang saja, Sai."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Keduanya masih bersiteguh untuk saling diam tanpa peduli suasana kamar mereka sangat sunyi. Tempat tidur mereka terpisah atas kemauan sang wanita kini bermarga Uchiha ini. Satu alasan logis untuk meruntuhkan keinginan lelaki yang ia nikahi untuk tetap tidur bersama—yaitu pernikahan ini demi anak mereka dan akan membuka kenangan terburuk saat itu bila mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu di depan laki-laki bernama Sasori itu, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Sakura menatap datar suminya itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. "Apa maksudmu?" kilahnya.

Sambil menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Perkataanmu tentang 'bukan urusanku'. Sekarang kau adalah istriku, bagaimana kau selancar mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Sasori seolah tanpa beban? Kalau memang demi Akira, sebaiknya bersikap sebagaimana dengan ucapanmu dua hari yang lalu," tukas Sasuke.

Pria itu kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sembari melihat foto pernikahan yang terpasang tepat di dinding kamar mereka. Seulas senyuman miris menguar di bibir tipis bungsu Uchiha. Gambar yang tercetak di bingkai besar itu—antara dirinya dan wanita itu bagaikan sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia. Namun kenyataanmya tidak. Cinta hanya pada satu pihak saja yaitu dirinya sendiri.

—mungkin ini karmanya telah menghancurkan wanita yang kini ia cintai.

"Kalau aku memilih salah satu diantara kalian. Mungkin saja kalian akan bangga jika terpilih maka aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu, Sasuke," seru Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau saja tapi satu peringatan untukmu—sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasori," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan pada istrinya.

Sakura menatap tajam suaminya. "Siapapun yang dekat denganku itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke?!"

"Sekarang kau memiliki ikatan denganku, Sakura. Kau istriku. Kalau kau berdekatan lebih jauh lagi dengan pria lain. Kau dianggap berselingkuh, jadi—jangan bilang sekali lagi kalau bukan urusanku."

"Walau aku istrimu. Aku berhak untuk dekat siapapun. Jangan uru—"

"Aku suamimu, Sakura! terserah kau tidak mencintaiku atau membenciku, tapi ingat posisimu sekarang," sergah Sasuke menekan nada suaranya.

Wanita musim semi itu memijit keningnya. Ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dibandingkan kembali berdebat dengan Sasuke dan menghadap yang bertolak belakang dengan—suaminya. Dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke selalu memaksanya untuk bersikap sebagai istri yang baik. Apakah dia takut kalau pernikahan ini hanya kedok untuk kebahagiaan Akira.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terdiam menatap istrinya yang _mungkin_ tertidur atau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dirinyapun lelah lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, kepalanya terasa pening mengingat selalu setiap malam ia harus bertengkar walau kini intensitasnya—tidak sebanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Pernikahan hanya sebatas untuk anak semata wayangnya, bisakah bertahan dengan benang rapuh yang mengikat mereka.

—Mereka berduapun tenggelam didalam pikiran masing-masing

_Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kebohongan pernikahan yang baik-baik saja bisa terbongkar?_

_Sekarang apakah pernikahan ini bisa kubina hanya dengan satu cinta dan satu kebencian?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Atas rengekan anak semata wayang mereka. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk tetap tidak melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah. Seperti Sasuke menyerahkan kepemimpinan _meeting_ hari ini pada asisten tak lain sahabatnya sendiri—Suigetsu, sedangkan Sakura tengah melanjutkan studi pendidikan dokter yang memakan waktu selama lima tahun. Mereka bertiga kini sekarang berada di taman tepat di samping kediaman rumah mereka. Taman itu berhiaskan tanaman bunga serta buah-buahan yang bisa dipetik ketika musimnya tiba.

Pria beriris kelam memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman sambil meminum teh hangat. Dirinya menatap interaksi antara istrinya—Sakura dan Akira yang tengah bermain bola di lapangan cukup luas di taman tersebut. Bukannya tidak ingin ikut, akan tetapi dia senang melihat senyum tulus yang menguar di bibir Sakura. Walau tidak ditunjukkan untuk dirinya namun kapan lagi dia bisa ,melihat senyuman termanis istrinya.

"Ayaaah…"

Cangkir yang dipegang oleh Bungsu Uchiha itu hampir terlepas ketika mendengar teriakan Akira. Iris kelam yang sama dengannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke tersenyum geli lalu meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dan menunggu bibir anaknya berbicara akan sesuatu.

"Ayooo main dengan kami…" ajak Akira menarik tangan Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini mengikuti anaknya untuk bermain bola bersama. Ketika mereka berdua berada di lapangan, Sasuke menangkap sedikit raut terkejut dari istrinya namun segera Sakura sembunyikan dengan senyuman manis—mungkin senyuman terpaksa untuknya.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "Ayahmu sedang istirahat. Kenapa kau memaksanya, Akira?"

Sedikit menggembungkan pipi. "Bukannya sejak tadi ayah melihat kita. Mungkin ingin bermain bersama dengan kita," kini iris kelam milik Akira mengarah pada Sasuke. "_Ne…ne_, ayah. Benar kan?"

Sasuke seakan kehabisan stok kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akira dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis. Lalu pandangan mengarah pada istrinya yang tidak ingin melihat dirinya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang di hati Sasuke—bisakah wanita yang telah mengisi relung terdalamnya membuka hatinya? Melihatnya dengan lembutpun enggan. Apakah dulu dia sekejam menyentuh kasar dirinya sampai trauma masih mengikat kuat yang tercetak—jelas di wajah Sakura.

Putra semata wayang Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kecanggungan kedua orang tuanya. Diapun mengambil bola dan diberikan pada Sakura. "Ibu coba lempar bola ini pada ayah!" pinta Akira.

Sakura terdiam sesaat menerima bola dari Akira lalu dengan gerakan refleks dirinya melemparkan pada suaminya. Sasuke melihat arah bola yang mengarah pada dirinya cukup cepat langsung dia tangkap dengan keahliannya. Akira melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum pada ayahnya—walau tadinya sang ayah hanya terfokus menatap ibunya namun bola berhasil di tangkap dengan mudah.

"Ayo lempar lagi, ayah!" pinta Akira.

Dengan asal-asalan, Sasuke melempar bola itu dan segera ditangkap oleh Sakura yang memicingkan mata tajam. Seolah tidak peduli, Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan siap menangkap lemparan bola dari istrinya. Kembali lagi Sakura melempar dengan sekuat tenaga lalu kembali berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan kepada anaknya dengan lemparan rendah dan berhasil di tangkap oleh Akira. Aksi bermain bola dilakukan berulang kali dengan tidak adanya beban hanya senyuamn dan tawa menguar di bibir mereka. Sepertinya antara Sasuke dan Sakura melupakan sedikit konflik yang melanda mereka berdua.

Bola yang dilempar oleh Sasuke terlalu jauh sehingga Akira tidak bisa menangkapnya malah mengarah ke balkon rumah mereka. Sakura sedikit mendelik dan berkacak pinggang di depan suaminya.

"Kau melemparnya terlalu jauh, Sasuke!"

"Aku terlalu bersemangat, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

Akira tidak memperdulikan pentengkaran kecil antara ayah dan ibunya. Dia memilih untuk mengambil bola dan sejenak raut terkejut terpasanga di wajah tampan Akira melihat—sang nenek sudah berdiri manis di depannya.

"Nenek mengejutkan Akira tauu…" ucap Akira menggembungkan pipinya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut _fotokopi_ anak bungsunya ini. Tak menyangka kalau melihat Akira seperti melihat Sasuke versi kecilnya—ah mengingat masa lalu. Kemudian iris kelam milik Mikoto mengarah pada kedua pasang gender yang saling beradu mulut—sepertinya. Istri Fugaku ini mengisyaratkan pada Akira untuk mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura dengan diam-diam.

Sambil berdehem pelan mampu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan memandang siapa yang membuat mereka kaget. Mikoto sedikit tertawa kecil melihat raut lucu yang terpampang di wajah anaknya dan menantuny itu.

"Ibu, ada apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kalian ya?" ucap Mikoto mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

Sakura gelagapan segera mendekati ibu mertuanya. "Tentu saja boleh, ibu. Kami hanya terkejut saja tadi."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik kita duduk saja," kilahnya.

Merekapun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi minus Akira yang memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Seraya menghirup udara sejuk yang berasal dari tanaman, iris kelam milik Mikoto yang lembut menjadi agak menyipit mengarah pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari ibu?" tanya Mikoto.

Adik dari Itachi ini terdiam membeku mendengar perkataan sang ibu, sama halnya dengan Sakura—hatinya terasa kebas dan tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Memangnya rahasia yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan diketahui oleh ibu mereka. Rahasia hubungan yang dilihat baik-baik saja namun rapuh di dalamnya.

Mikoto melirik dua pemilik dua iris yang berbeda itu yang belum mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sudah diduga kalau pernikahan mereka ini bukan didasari oleh cinta antara kedua belah pihak, kalaupun iya mana mungkin mereka tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari ibu," kilah Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tidur kalian yang pisah itu. apakah itu baik-baik saja menurut ibu ?" sergah Mikoto.

"It-itu…"

"Memang ibu tidak sadar dengan hubungan kalian? Apa ibu bisa dibodohi dengan anak sendiri?" cecar Mikoto dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ibu tahu darimana kalau tempat tidur kami pisah?" ucap Sasuke menetralisir suasana walau mungkin berakibat bertambah kacau pastinya.

Mikoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak sengaja melihat kamar kalian tadi." Lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau Akira meminta untuk tidur bersama kalian? Apakah sudah kalian pikirkan hm?"

"Kalau Akira meminta tidur bersama, kami akan tidur di kamar Akira saja," ucap Sakura menggantikan suaminya untuk menjawabnya.

Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke ini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau Akira menginginkan tidur di kamar kalian?"

"Kami akan bilang kalau—"

"Pikirkan perasaan Akira. Walaupun kalian menunjukkan kemesraan di depan Akira, lalu bagaimana kalau Akira tanpa sengaja melihat kalian bertengkar ataupun tidur kalian pisah. Apa yang kalian akan lakukan? Dengar anak-anakku, kehidupan rumah tangga bukan memikirkan satu pihak saja yang diuntungkan—akan tetapi semua pihak," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Ibu—"

Mikoto segera menyela perkataan anak bungsunya itu dengan cepat. "Sasuke, aku tahu kalau dulunya kau hanya mengejar eksistensi kakak sulungmu maka kau tidak memperdulikan sekitar. Ibu dan ayah minta maaf karena telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Itu hanya masa lalu."

"—kau bahkan membenci Sakura ketika namamu berada di peringkat kedua. Ibu tahu, Sasuke. Lalu pada saat itu pula kami tidak mempermasalahkan kembali mengenai peringkatmu dan—alhasil dirimu berubah sekarang."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Apakah gara-gara itu? Dia melakukan sesuatu yang merubah kehidupannya?. Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan mencintai dirinya? Padahal sudah menghancurkan dirinya, bagaimana bisa? Sakura tertawa miris di dalam hati.

"Sakura…" Iris kelam milik Mikoto mengarah pada menantu kesayangannya itu. "… bukannya aku membela anak bungsuku. Tapi masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Ibu tahu kalau kau diperlakukan kasar oleh Sasuke, namun sekarang berbeda, Sakura. Sasuke telah berubah berkat dirimu. Kalau kau penasaran darimana ibu tahu masalah kalian. Tsunade menceritakannya padaku."

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau ibunya tahu dari Tsunade. Bagaimana tiba-tiba ibunya menyinggung permasalahan ini, untungnya anaknya memilih untuk masuk kedalam ketimbang mendengar permasalahan berat yang dialami kedua orang tuanya.

Mikotopun bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kalian rubah keputusan pisah tempat tidur itu dan perbaiki sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian. Ibu mohon… ini pernikahan bukan hal yang sepele namun ini tanggungjawab bersama. Walau salah satu kalian merasa di untungkan, tidak bagi rumah tangga kalian," tegurnya.

Perlahan Mikotopun menjauh dari anak bungsunya dan menantunya itu. Biarlah mereka merenungi sikap masing-masing. Walau ini karma bagi anak bungsunya namun—ini juga karma untuk dirinya dan Fugaku yang memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang—mungkin mereka bersaing secara sehat kemudian saling mencintai dan—menikah bahagia. Mikoto tersenyum pahit. Ya, pada kenyataannya ini tidak bisa diubah kembali.

"Nenek…"

Mikotopun mengalihkan pandangannya pada cucu tampannya itu. "Ada apa Akira?"

"Main dengan Akira, nek," pinta Akira.

"Baiklah cucuku yang tampan…"

Akira sedikit menggembungkan pipinya membuat Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Iya…ayo Akira."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan kedua insan yang masih terdiam. Mereka masih sama-sama egois tidak membuka pembicaraan setelah mendengar perkataan panjang lebar dari Mikoto. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Awalnya sedikit terkejut namun segera tidak digubris oleh Sakura sendiri.

"Apakah sikap kita kekanakan, Sasuke?" pada akhirnya Sakura pertama memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Sasuke. "Hn, katanya jika menyentuh tanganmu—kenangan buruk akan menghantuimu, Sakura?"

"Benar, bagaimana kau menyentuhku dengan kasar saat itu? Tidak peduli aku meronta untuk berhenti. Kau hanya mementingkan keegosianmu sendiri, Sasuke," desis Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Lupakan itu." Segera pria itu bangkit dan mendekati kursi yang diduduki oleh istrinya. Dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di pegangan kursi—pandangan mereka saling menyatu satu sama lain. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dengan sikap tib-tiba suaminya kini.

"Bagaimana kalau sentuhan kasarku itu kuubah menjadi lembut, Sakura?" pinta Sasuke.

"Terserah kau bagaimana kau bisa menyembuhkan lukaku itu, Sasuke."

Perlahan namun pasti tangan Sakura di genggam oleh tangan Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura sedikit menolak namun afeksi yang diberikan dari suaminya mau tak mau ia menerimanya walau sebatas—genggaman tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan istrinya yang tidak menolak untuk tangannya digenggam. Apakah ini awal dari kemajuannya? Sebaiknya dia tidak bersenang-senang dulu sepertinya. Karena mungkin ada rintangan yang akan menghadangnya.

.

.

.

.

_***T**__o Be Continue__**d***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Maafkan diriku tentang update-an lama karena mendekati ujian akhir semester perkuliahan. Apalagi sekarang diriku menginjak semester enam—banyak laporan dan tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Mungkin tidak update kilat ya—maklum kesibukan dunia nyata tidak bisa ditinggalkan oke. Makasih buat yang setia menunggu fic ini ya, sekarang bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan atau bagaimana? Mungkin juga Love & Choice aku akan kelarin tidak kamis atau jum'at oke._

_Juga makasih buat kalian yang mengucapkan ucapan ulang tahun tanggal 10 Mei yang lalu baik di kotak review ataupun di jejaring sosial kalian terutama juga yang rela membuat fic untukku… __**firuri ryuusuke, Asakura Ayaka, Morena L dan poetry-fuwa **__ *peyuuk*…_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**_

_**karimahbgz**__**,**__ Mr. J, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Asakura Ayaka**__**, **__**poetry-fuwa**__**, **__"Guest", __**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**Azakayana Yume**__**,**__ Nedya-Chan, __**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Kim Keyna**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__hachikodesuka, sasusaku uciha__**, **__**iya baka-san**__**,**__ K, __**Nara Kenkari**__**, **__Guest, __**anggraini**__**, **__Guest, __**Rue-zoldyck**__**,**__ bitter cheese, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__Fumie Ai, Summer, __**blyskue**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__, Guest, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ sasusaku kira, __, tita, __**melyarahmawinarti**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Haruchi Nigiyama**__**,**__ Guest, __**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**akasuna no ei-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Deauliaas**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**poetri-chan**__, Raditiya, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__Morena gak login, __**firuri ryuusuke, **__Dhel a fey, Utsukushii Haruhi__**, **__**HELLoIRIS**__**,**__ Guest, __**Haruchi Nigiyama**__, Kim lita xi yusung__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**Jellalna**__, Putri Hassbrina, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**,**__ K, __**Hany-chan DHA E3**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**aguma**__**, **__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**blyskue**__**, **__**, **__, sasusaku kira, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ yuriko danno, __**VILocKey**__**, **__**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__angodess, __**poetri-chan**__**, **__**Novrie TomatoCherry**__**, **__**Vermthy**__**, **__**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__**, **__**Bunga Sakura**__**, **__**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__azriel, __**hanazono yuri**__**.**_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 14 Mei 2013_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 4-**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

_-4-_

Kehidupan tidak berjalan mulus bagi setiap manusia, karena akan selalu ditimpa beberapa masalah. Dan Tuhan selalu menguji seberapa jauh manusia mampu menghadapi masalah itu tanpa mengeluh. Masalah itu sekarang kini menimpa calon dokter yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dia tidak habis pikir mempunyai masalah yang berat untuk ukuran kemampuannya.

Sekarang dia telah menyandang status sebagai seorang Ibu dari anak laki-lakinya bernama Akira, lalu menjadi seorang istri dari direktur di perusahaan yang memegang kendali ekonomi di Konoha. banyak yang menginginkan posisi itu karena—direktur itu masih muda dan berparas tampan hingga digilai para kaum hawa.

Namun berbeda dengan wanita musim semi ini. Dia menikah dengan direktur tak lain tanggung jawab pria itu pada anak mereka—yang lahir tanpa diinginkan. Akan tetapi, wanita ini mengenyahkan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari pria itu. dan perasaan kini yang menyergapnya adalah perasaan sakit—bukan benci.

Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai untuk menerima kehadiran pria itu, walau akan menyerang batinnya menolak afeksi yang diberikan dari pria tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu mertuanya, kalau tidak baik untuk memikirkan masa lalu. Namun, luka yang tertoreh di hati wanita musim semi ini apakah bisa terobati dengan cepat. Dia ingin merasakan seberapa jauh usaha suaminya mengembalikan hatinya utuh dan menerima cinta dari pria itu.

_Tuk_

Wanita itu menoleh ke samping lalu mendapati pria berambut merah pucat berada di dekatnya. Agak terkejut memang, namun segera dienyahkan dengan mengulum senyuman tipis dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu untuk duduk di depannya.

"Apa gerangan calon dokter melamun disini?" tanya laki-laki beriris _hazelnut_ sambil meminum _Coffe Ice_-nya.

"…lalu apa maksud dari pemahat patung kemari dan menganggu ketenangan seorang wanita, Sasori?" Pertanyaan balik mengarah pada Sasori.

Sasori melemparkan gelas plastik ke tong sampah dan menatap kembali lawan bicaranya. "Sekedar jalan-jalan mencari insipirasi, Sakura. ngomong-ngomong—"

Wanita musim semi menghabiskan minumnya dan bingung dengan ucapan tidak jelas dari Sasori. "Apa?"

"Maaf sifatku saat pameran seni Shimura beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan, aku tidak mampu mengendalikan emosi," ucap Sasori.

Sakura tahu dan benar-benar tahu kalau—Sasori tengah menyembunyikan raut marahnya dari wajahnya. Sasori tak mampu untuk membohongi Sakura. Namun, wanita musim semi ini hanya mengangguk pelan lalu—membereskan buku-buku tebal di meja _café._

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak enak dengan ibu mertuaku mengasuh Akira di rumah" seru Sakura memasukkan sebagian buku di dalam tas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi restoran sebentar? Di sana ada makanan baru—tak jauh dari sini," ajak Sasori.

Sakura tengah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Dia memegang dagunya berpikir. Sasori tak habis kehilangan akal, dia mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di restoran. Laki-laki itu berharap jawaban iya dari wanita yang dia cintai namun tak sampai tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sasori. Aku akan menghubungi ibu mertuaku dulu—ok" Sasori mengangguk dan wanita musim semi langsung menelepon ibu mertuanya kurang lebih dua menit. Dan senyum sumringah menguar di bibir Sakura—pertanda kalau dia diperbolehkan.

Sakura menutup ponsel flip-nya. "Ingat jangan lama-lama, Sasori."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Sasori beranjak dari kursi. "Ayo, kebetulan ada teman-temanku di restoran. Kebetulan mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya singkat.

Sakura menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Ya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tumpukkan berkas-berkas yang tergeletak di meja tak mampu diselesaikan mudah oleh direktur muda ini. Dia baru membaca tiga—ah lima berkas yang harus ditandatangani segera. Dirinya memijit hidungnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di kursi kepemimpinnya. Direktur itu tak menyadari kalau seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa izin.

"Tumben berkas-berkas masih menumpuk, _Ototou_!"

Laki-laki berambut mencuat ke atas itu tersentak dan menatap kaget seseorang itu—tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Dia mendengus sebal dengan kedatangan kakaknya itu, namun walau dilarang sekalipun—kebiasaan kakaknya tidak akan berubah untuk menganggu kegiatan adiknya ini.

"Maumu apa datang ke sini, _Nii-san_?" tanyanya dengan mengatur nada sedatar-datar mungkin.

Itachi tak menjawab malah duduk di kursi lalu—mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dirinya tercengir melihat raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat—frustasi mungkin. Anak sulung Fugaku itu berdehem pelan.

"Jangan memasang raut menyebalkan di depanku, Sasuke. Sebaiknya istirahat—biar aku yang menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu ini," ucap Itachi mengambil satu berkas dan membacanya.

Sasuke langsung menarik berkas yang di tangan Itachi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan—kau tidak akan datang seawal ini kalau tidak ada sesuatu. Katakan apa maumu?" imbuhnya.

Itachi menyeringai tipis. "Kudengar ibu menginap di rumahmu, benarkah Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Adik bungsu Itachi memalingkan mukanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _Nii-san_."

"Kau memalingkan muka berarti iya. Aku tahu gelagat ekpresimu itu, Sasuke. Jangan berusaha menghindar," ucap Itachi menopangkan dagunya di meja.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ini masalahku. Tak perlu ikut campur," tegasnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu masalahmu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi membuat Sasuke menilik iris kelam milik kakaknya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" sergah Sasuke.

Sambil memainkan pena yang tergeletak di meja, Itachi memasang raut serius. "Wanita yang kau nikahi itu adalah orang terkenal kecerdasan dan mengalahkanmu sewaktu kelulusan SMA. Benarkah begitu?"

Sasuke mencibir. "Itu gara-gara kau, Itachi-_nii_…"

Itachi tersenyum miring. "Bukan aku. tapi orang tua kita yang menekanmu dan sekarang karma berlaku untuk _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga—bukan untukmu saja."

"Aku harus bertanggungjawab karena—" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. "—Akira adalah anakku. Lalu—"

Kakak sulung Sasuke ini menggebrakan meja hingga sang adik kembali terkejut. "—memang dengan menikahinya. Kesalahanmu terhapuskan begitu! Hatinya ikut hancur mengetahui kalau dia melahirkan anakmu, Sasuke!" cerocos dalam satu tarikan napas.

Mau tak mau emosi Sasuke ikut tersulut. "Aku mendapatkan karmanya, _Nii-san_! Dia membenciku dan tidak menganggapku ada. Dia ada hanya untuk Akira… hanya untuk anak kami!" sergahnya kasar.

"Cih, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hah? Hati seorang wanita itu memang terlihat kuat namun—rapuh. Maka dari itu, kau harus mengobati luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya," desis Itachi.

Sasuke menatap sangar. "Kau tahu apa tentang masalahku, _Nii-san_?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa—aww" ringisnya karena mendapat sentilan di dahinya.

"Jangan berusaha sok kuat didepanku, _baka ototou_. Aku tahu kalau Sakura akan menerimamu seutuhnya, percayalah," ucap Itachi langsung beranjak dari kursi lalu keluar dari ruangan adiknya.

Bersamaan itu pula. Sasuke mencerna perkataan kakaknya tadi. Memang dia tidak bisa membohongi Itachi, walau dia menyembunyikan serapat mungkin. Namun, Itachi berhasil membuka tanpa disadarinya. Bahkan hanya kakaknya yang tahu segala ekpresi yang timbul dari wajahnya.

Dirinya pun memijit keningnya. Benar apa yang diucapkan Itachi kalau dia belum mampu mengobati luka yang tergores di hati Sakura. tapi, ucapan motivasi dari kakaknya mau tak mau membuat—Sasuke mengulum senyuman lemah dan bergumam.

"Andaikan waktu mundur. Aku bisa memperbaiki semua."

Lalu dia tertidur karena kelelahan yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura tampak menikmati obrolan bersama teman-teman Sasori. Apalagi mengajak Ino dan Temari, membuat ibu satu anak ini betah di restoran itu. Ekspresi yang tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura terus dilihat oleh Sasori. Salah satu temannya mengerling jahil dan menyenggol bahu laki-laki itu sampai mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Sasori.

"Kau menyukainya eh, Sasori?" ucap pelan Deidara.

Sasori memalingkan mukanya. "Apa? Kau salah sangka," kilahnya.

Deidara menyeringai. "Tidak usah menyembunyikannya. Semua tahu dari ekpresi wajahmu itu. kapan kau akan menyatakanna?" godanya.

"Bagaimana aku menyatakannya kalau dia sudah milik orang lain, Deidara?" gumam pelan Sasori menyeruput _Lemon tea_.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menangkap tatapan sendu di wajah sahabatnya. "Apakah dia istri dari adik dari Itachi, Sasori?" tanya Deidara.

Tanpa menjawab, Deidara mengetahui jawabannya. Dia menghela napasnya panjang. "Cobaan cinta, begitukah Sasori?"

"—tapi kalau dia menyakitinya. Aku akan mengambilnya," ucap Sasori yang hanya didengar Deidara.

Sedikit terkejut namun Deidara tersenyum—ah menyeringai kembali. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah. Kudukung apapun usahamu. Namun, aku tidak yakin kalau dia melepaskan begitu saja."

"…kita lihat saja nanti."

Berbeda dengan Ino yang memperhatikan obrolan namun tidak terdengar di telinganya. Seraya berdehem pelan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Deidara-_nii_?" tanyanya.

"Ini urusan lelaki. Bukan hanya kalian mempunyai urusan perempuan dan yang kalian bicarakan—adalah belanja… dan—adaaw!" ringis Deidara mengusap kepalanya yang ditimpuk buku oleh adik perempuan cerewetnya.

"Aku menduga kalau yang kalian bicarakan adalah tentang perempuan?" ucap Ino.

Deidara menilik jengkel adiknya itu. "Dan—yang kalian bicarakan adalah laki-laki?"

Mau tak mau Temari melerai pentengkaran yang selalu dialami oleh kedua saudara itu. wanita bermarga _Nara_ itu menjitak kepala mereka masing-masing. Walau semua penghuni restoran melihatnya, namun Temari tidak peduli, dan dia langsung duduk kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka pria tukang tidur itu tahan dengan sikap kasarmu, Temari," celetuk Hidan.

Sasori menimpali ucapan Hidan. "…atau mungkin karena dia hamil. Maka emosinya—arghh… Temari, aku tidak mau menjadi sasaran tanganmu juga," cibirnya.

Bersamaan pula, Sakura menikmati pemandangan itu ikut mengulum senyuman tipis dan seakan melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang. Secara tidak sadar, Sakura ditatap oleh mereka yang terlibat ribut tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Akira, Sakura?" tanya Hidan.

Kakuzu dan Deidara menatap Hidan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "_Darimana kau tahu_?" namun Hidan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menunjuk Sasori.

Wanita musim semi ini menghela napasnya pendek. "Dia baik-baik saja, Hidan. Sekarang mungkin dia asyik bermain dengan neneknya," imbuhnya.

"Oh begitu—" Hidan melihat pelayan membawa satu hidangan untuk mereka kecuali Temari yang menjaga pola makannya. "—nah selamat makan." Ucapnya langsung memakan makanan itu.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura memotong makanan itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika, wanita musim semi ini merasakan pening di kepalanya—tapi segera ia enyahkan dan melanjutkan makannya. Akan tetapi, Sasori menangkap raut tak biasa dari Sakura. Dia mencoba makanannya dan agak terkejut lalu—melirik tajam Hidan.

"Makanan yang kau pesan ini mengandung sedikit alkohol dan Sakura—"

Wajah Sakura kini memerah dan tangannya tidak berhenti memakannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya tengah mabuk, Ino dengan sigap menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura. namun segera ditepis oleh Sakura sendiri.

"…memangnya kenapa mengandung sedikit alkohol, Sasori?" tanya Hidan agak panik.

Sasori kembali menatap sangar Hidan. "Dia alergi alkohol, bodoh!"

Temari menyuruh Ino untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ino mengangguk lalu segera dia menghubungi dengan ponsel milik Sakura yang tergeletak di meja. Segera dia tekan _dial_ dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"_Halo, Sakura. Ada apa?"_

"Sakura sekarang mabuk, Sasuke. Sekarang kau harus ke—"

"_Bagaimana dia bisa mabuk? Siapa yang melakukannya?"_

"Ini salah makanannya, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan apapun, sekarang kau harus ke restoran _Trenence_ karena Sakura mabuk berat." Ino mematikan komunikasi dan meletakkan ponsel milik Sakura di meja.

Ino hampir tersulut emosi gara-gara ucapan Sasuke tadi, dan Temari menyadari raut wajah Ino berubah. "Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Temari.

"Kalau saja aku tidak segera menutup teleponnya. Dipastikan dia akan menyerocos tidak jelas kalau menyangkut Sakura… haaah," gumam Ino.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan minuman air putih ke mulut Sakura—untuk menetralisir sementara kondisinya. Sedangkan Sasori memarahi Hidan yang memesan makanan ini dan hampir terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, kalau saja Deidara menempelkan minuman dingin di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan siapapun, Sasori."

Sasori menghela napasnya dan melepas tangannya yang mencengkram baju Hidan. Lalu dia duduk dan nafsu makannya pun lenyap melihat kondisi Sakura yang kini mabuk.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya sa—"

Ucapan Sasori terpotong dan mendapati pria yang paling dibencinya saat ini sudah ada disini. "—bagaimana kau bisa secepat ke sini, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori menahan emosinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. "Kebetulan aku ingin pulang sebentar ke rumah, dan restoran yang dikatakan Ino sangat dekat. Jadi suatu keberuntungan rupanya," desisnya.

"—sebernanya aku ingin yang mengantarnya tadi."

"… karena suaminya sudah datang. Kau tidak usah mengantarkannya. Aku berterima kasih dengan niatmu itu." Sasuke menggendong Sakura lalu dia menyuruh Ino untuk membawa barang bawaan istrinya.

Sasori harus menahan emosinya lagi untuk tidak menutup mulut tajam adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu. "Sama-sama, Sasuke."

Kemudian Sasuke berlalu dan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang memandangnya kesal dan kembali memakan makanan dengan penuh emosi. Deidara paham kalau sahabatnya tengah dilanda cemburu, akan tetapi Deidara tidak menganggunya untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke menatap cemas kondisi istrinya yang masih mabuk berat. Dirinya pun menyuruh pelayan untuk membawa tas serta buku-buku di dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan dia menggendong Sakura ke dalam rumahnya. Lalu—dia tercegat karena anaknya, Akira dan ibunya sedang turun dari tangga.

Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Dia mabuk karena memakan makanan di restoran, ibu," jawab Sasuke mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Bersama siapa?" tanya Mikoto kembali.

"…bersama teman-temannya, ibu."

Akira melihat ibunya dengan iba. "Ayah, apakah ibu baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ibumu hanya kelelahan. Ayah akan membawa ke kamar. Kau tenang saja." Lalu dia naik ke tangga diikuti dengan pelayan yang membawa barang Sakura.

Mikoto memejamkan matanya lalu menggandeng tangan Akira. "Ayo, bermain lagi dengan nenek. Kau tenang saja, Akira. Pasti ayah bisa menyembuhkan ibu, ok."

"Hm, baiklah, nenek." Akirapun tersenyum lebar dan melompat dari tangga ke tangga lain.

"Hati-hati… Akira…" ucap Mikoto panik.

Namun disambut dengan cengiran dari Akira yang membuat Mikoto merasa hangat dengan—tingkah cucunya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah pelayan meletakkan barang itu di sofa kamar milik tuannya. Sasuke menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dan dirinya merebahkan tubuh istrinya dengan pelan di kasur mereka. Ah—semenjak ibu datang, kasur yang semulanya terpisah diganti dengan kasur _King Size_. Mau tak mau mereka berdua menerima keputusan ibunya itu.

Sasuke langsung menghubungi sekretarisnya kalau dia tidak kembali ke perusahaan, dan meminta Nagato untuk menggantikan sementara rapat dengan klien. Dirinya pun duduk di kasur dan meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Adik bungsu Itachi ini kemudian mengusap kepala Sakura.

_Uugh_

Pandangan Sakura mengabur dan membuat Sasuke terkejut kalau istrinya sudah sadar. Akan tetapi melihat raut wajah Sakura masih memerah. Pria itu langsung bangkit akan tetapi ditarik oleh Sakura hingga Sasuke tak mampu—untuk menahan keseimbangannya, sehingga dia hampir menindih tubuh istrinya.

"Sakura, kau sedang mabuk sebaiknya istirahat."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya malah melingkarkan tangan di leher suaminya. "Aku… hiks… tidak mabuk… hiks…"

"Istirahat, Saku—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura mendorong kepala suaminya—hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Wanita musim semi itu melumat bibir suaminya, namun Sasuke sendiri menahan gejolak untuk menyentuh istrinya—dengan membiarkan sang istri mencium bibirnya walau—Sakura sendiri tidak sadar.

Sakura frustasi karena suaminya tidak membalas lumatan bibirnya. Dia berusaha untuk membuat suaminya mengimbangi permainan mulutnya. Lalu wanita itu melepas ciumannya dan langsung mencium leher suaminya sampai memerah.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat, lalu dia melepas gigitan istrinya dari lehernya. "Kau mabuk, Sakura. aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa."

"Hiks… kau tidak mencintaiku… hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai itu tiba," ucap Sasuke.

"B-bohong…" Sakura langsung melumat bibir suaminya lagi. Dia sangat kesakitan dan perasaannya tersalur di ciumannya.

Adik dari Itachi ini pun mengikuti permainan ciuman istrinya. Saling membelit lidahnya sampai _saliva_ mereka menetes. Dan tatapan sendu dilayangkan pada Sakura—kemudian Sasuke memindahkan ciuman itu ke leher istrinya dan—menciptakan _kissmark_ disana.

Bersamaan pula, Sakura membuka kancing kemeja kerja milik suaminya dan mengusap hingga tubuh Sasuke agak menegang. Mata Sasuke kini menajam dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan untuk menahan menyentuh istrinya. Dirinya langsung melepas seluruh pakaian istrinya—lalu menghisap dada kiri Sakura dan tangannya meremas bagian kirinya.

Suara lenguhan pelan terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke. Dia mengindahkan perasaan menyakitkan saat menyentuh istrinya. Dia takut kalau saat sadar nanti istrinya akan—ah, segera ia enyahkan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan istrinya.

"Ahh… ughh… erghh…"

Setelah memberikan seluruh tanda di dada istrinya, dia melepas jari-jarinya dari kewanitaan Sakura. Lalu dia menunduk dan menjilat kewanitaan milik istrinya. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut, dirinya menghisap dan menekan titik di kewanitaan istrinya sampai cairan orgasme keluar dari sana.

Sejenak Sasuke ragu untuk menyelesaikannya, tetapi melihat raut sayu istrinya membuat pria itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya—dan memposisikan kejantannan di kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya karena lorongnya terlalu sempit, namun dengan pelan. Mereka menyatu di dalam tubuh masing-masing.

Sasuke memulai gerakan pelan sampai agak cepat. Sampai Sakura mendesahkan namanya dengan merdu. Namun Sasuke mendengarnya sangat sakit, karena melakukan ini tanpa kesadaran istrinya. Dia mau kalau mereka melakukan ini sama-sama sadar.

"L-lebiih… cepaath… aah.. Sasukee…"

Lagi adik bungsu Itachi ini berdecih karena miliknya ditekan otot kewanitaan istrinya. Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sakura ketika mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks masing-masing. Dia sadar kalau dirinya menyemburkan benihnya di rahim Sakura.

Segera Sasuke melepas miliknya dari kewanitaan istrinya dengan pelan. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Begitu pula dengannya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dia menutup matanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Maaf…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sakura tersentak bangun dan memegang kepalanya. Dia melirik lalu terkejut mendapati sang suami berada di sebelahnya yang terlelap. Dia menahan napasnya karena mereka sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dirinya mengingat kalau tadinya dia mabuk dan mendengar ucapan lirih dari suaminya.

Sakura menutup mukanya. "Kenapa aku menyuruhnya… kenapa aku memancingnya arghh—"

Sasuke terbangun dan menatap istrinya yang menutup mukanya. Dia siap dengan segala apapun yang akan didapatnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini sudah berlalu," ucap datar Sakura membuat Sasuke merasakan kembali rasa sakit.

"Hn, tapi—"

"Anggap saja kita tidak sadar dan lupakan ini." Sakura menitikan air mata. Ia benci air mata yang melemahkan dinding hatinya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan posesif dan lembut. Memang mereka melakukannya dan tidak dapat diulang kembali. Akan tetapi perasaan mereka membohongi kalau mereka saling menginginkan karena rasa takut… sakit serta belum siap menyergap segalanya. Karma kini berlaku bukan untuk Sasuke, juga—bagi Sakura.

Mereka pun menangis diam…

.

.

._** *T**__o Be Continue__**d***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Hontoooou Gomenasaiii pada kalian semua yang sudah menunggu cerita ini. Harap maklum sebelumnya aku dilanda kuliah dan Ujian Akhir Semester, namun sekarang selesai. Berkat inilah aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini kembali._

_Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Apakah kurang greget atau bagaimana? Aku memang masih belajar dalam berbagai genre. Aku memang condong ke family sebenarnya. Namun ini menjadi tantangan buatku. Tanganku panas dingin membuat lemon … lagi. Maafkan kalau kurang gimana gitu #disumpal._

_Hm buat salah satu reviewer ya. Aku berani membuat fic ini karena aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Morena L. Lagipula dia menyupportku untu tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Thanks^^_

_Oke sekian bacotanku. Bye… ^^_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**_

_**karimahbgz**__**,**__ Mr. J, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Asakura Ayaka**__**, **__**poetry-fuwa**__**, **__"Guest", __**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**Azakayana Yume**__**,**__ Nedya-Chan, __**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Kim Keyna**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__hachikodesuka, sasusaku uciha__**, **__**iya baka-san**__**,**__ K, __**Nara Kenkari**__**, **__Guest, __**anggraini**__**, **__Guest, __**Rue-zoldyck**__**,**__ bitter cheese, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__Fumie Ai, Summer, __**blyskue**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__, Guest, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ sasusaku kira, __, tita, __**melyarahmawinarti**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Haruchi Nigiyama**__**,**__ Guest, __**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**akasuna no ei-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Deauliaas**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**poetri-chan**__, Raditiya, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__Morena gak login, __**firuri ryuusuke, **__Dhel a fey, Utsukushii Haruhi__**, **__**HELLoIRIS**__**,**__ Guest, __**Haruchi Nigiyama**__, Kim lita xi yusung__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**Jellalna**__, Putri Hassbrina, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**,**__ K, __**Hany-chan DHA E3**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**aguma**__**, **__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**blyskue**__**, **__**, **__, sasusaku kira, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ yuriko danno, __**VILocKey**__**, **__**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__angodess, __**poetri-chan**__**, **__**Novrie TomatoCherry**__**, **__**Vermthy**__**, **__**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__**, **__**Bunga Sakura**__**, **__**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__azriel, __**hanazono yuri**__**, **__nabilla, __**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift**__**,**__ sasuke, __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**__**,**__ Kazu-chan, Uchiha maiia, nadya Harvard, __**syifafadilah**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Azi-chan**__, Hany-chan DHA E3, barbeque, Nice Reviewer, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ Guest, __**YunSa uchiha**__**, **__K, __**anzu qyuji**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**summer dash**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**firuri ryuusuke**__**,**__ Kekayi Nina._

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 15 Juni 2013_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 5-**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

_-5-_

* * *

"Ayaaah, bunga ini indah sekali"

Suara Akira yang agak tinggi membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Ayah itu mendekati—sang buah hati yang menikmati pemandangan taman di rumah mereka. Pria beriris kelam itu mengacak rambut hitam kebiruan milik anaknya hingga Akira mengerucut bibirnya. Adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini memetik bunga yang disukai oleh anaknya dan memberikan pada Akira. Alhasil yang awalnya Akira _ngambek_ menjadi sumringah dan memeluk Ayahnya.

Bocah berumur tiga tahun lebih ini mengeratkan pelukan di dada Ayahnya. Dia senang karena hari ini Ayahnya di rumah seharian, maka dia memaksa Ayahnya untuk menemaninya, apalagi sang Ibu sedang pergi hari ini. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Akira yang hadir di kehidupannya. Seolah anak semata wayang ini adalah obat penenang ketika dia tengah lelah memikirkan sesuatu hanya dengan senyuman anaknya bisa melenyapkan sekejap.

Pada awalnya Akira adalah buah kekesalan darinya saat tidak mendapatkan sesuatu, alhasil wanita yang menjadi subjek dari penyebab dari kekesalan itu menjadi korban. Dia seakan buta dengan apa yang terjadi, dirinya dulu tidak menerima apapun yang berhasil menjatuhkannya. Namun, Akira—juga menjadi buah penyesalannya karena telah menyakiti wanita yang mulai menyedot pikiran setelah kejadian itu. Lalu sekarang sekaligus anaknya ini menjadi buah kebahagiannya.

Sambil turun dari pangkuan sang Ayah. Senyuman menguar di bibir bocah tampan ini. "Bunga ini akan Akira berikan pada Ibu nanti… dan nanti Akira bilang ini dari Ayah."

—dibilang menyesapi perkataan anaknya. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sakura mabuk dan mereka terlibat permainan yang sekaligus—menyakiti dua belah pihak. Sempat hubungan mereka agak merenggang dengan kejadian itu namun berangsur kemarin mereka berkomunikasi kembali.

"…Yaah…. Ayaah… sudah aku duga kalau Ayah melamun lagi," seru Akira menggerakan tangan di wajah Ayahnya.

Sasuke tersentak dan mengulum senyuman. "Maaf, Ayah melamun. Akira."

"Pasti melamunkan Ibu ya? Ayah kangen pada Ibu kan?" tanya Akira.

Pria itu mengagumi pertumbuhan anaknya yang cepat, apalagi cara berbicara sudah lancar seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Apakah karena gen yang diturunkan darinya atau—didikan Sakura?. dirinya hanya menanggapi ucapan sang anak dengan sentilan saja.

"Ayaah, ini. Kenapa menyentilkan dahiku?" gumam Akira memegang dahinya.

"Karena dahimu sama seperti Ibumu, Akira." Astaga, kenapa lidahnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia takut kalau Akira akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ingat Akira baru berumur tiga tahun lebih.

"Yeee… Ayah juga dahinya lebar tuuh. Aku juga kan anak Ayah hihihi…" cerocos Akira kemudian berjalan sambil menghitung bunga di taman.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang dan mendengarkan untaian angka yang terlontar dari bibir anaknya. Dengan lambat, dia menghitung satu persatu bunga itu. mau tak mau pemilik perusahaan elektronik ini menguar senyumannya lagi.

"Satu… dua… tigaa.." Lamat-lamat Akira menghitung lalu mengingat angka selanjutnya. "…empat…liii.."

"Lima, Akira." Akira menoleh dan mulutnya berbentuk "o", kemudian anak tampan itu menghitungnya lagi, namun lupa lagi. Beruntung, Ayahnya membantunya dalam menghitung bunga sampai angka sepuluh.

Sasuke kemudian memegang kepala Akira. "Akira anak pintar…sudah pandai menghitung sampai angka sepuluh."

"T-tapi tadi dibantu dengan Ayah," cicit Akira.

Pria beriris kelam itu lalu duduk hingga berhadapan dengan anaknya. "Anak Ayah dan Ibu sudah menghitung sampai angka sepuluh. Sekarang Akira mau hadiah apa?"

Akira meletakkan jarinya di dahinya seolah berpikir lalu memejamkan mata—dan reaksi Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat sosok dirinya di dalam tubuh Akira. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pantai, Ayah?"

"Hn, baiklah Akira." Satu jawaban membuat Akira berwajah ceria dan berlari menuju balkon rumah mereka.

Lagi dan lagi Akira tidak menyadari kalau sang Ibu duduk manis di kursi balkon yang kemudian berdiri sambil—menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah Ibu bilang kalau jangan lari-lari, Akira."

"E-eh, Ibu? Kapan Ibu pulang? Kenapa tadi nggak nyusul Akira dan Ayah di taman?" cerocos Akira.

Sakura berjongkok dan menyentilkan dahi anaknya. "Ibu baru sampai, Akira."

"Haaaaah, kenapa nggak Ayah atau Ibu sama-sama senang menyentilkan dahiku?" gumam Akira sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh hm?" tanya Sakura. Iris teduhnya melirik bunga dipegang oleh anak semata wayangnya. Akira menyadari kalau mata sang Ibu beralih ke bunga di tangannya.

Dengan menjulurkan tangannya, Akira memberikan bunga pada Sakura sambil mengatakan dengan agak keras—hingga Sasuke terpaku berdiri di belakang Akira. "Bunga ini dari Ayah, Ibu. Sesuai kan warna rambut Ibu…"

"Terima kasih Akira."Akira menggelengkan kepalanya dan berucap lagi pada Ibunya—tidak peduli kalau Ayahnya berada di belakangnya. "Katakan saja pada Ayah, Ibu. Bukan padaku.."

Atensi Sakura agak terkejut melihat sang suami berada di depannya—duduk di belakang Akira sekarang. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Kekakuan kembali melanda pasangan ini. Namun segera di cairkan oleh Sakura sendiri mengucapkan—

—"Terima kasih, Sasuke atas bunganya."

Sasuke menarik sudut hingga membentuk lengkungan tipis. "Hn, sama-sama."

Akira merasakan kecanggungan diantara kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya pun mengaitkan tangan kanan Ibunya—yang memegang bunga, dengan tangan Ayahnya. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura bingung, namun ucapan yang dibilang belum cukup umur dikatakan oleh Akira—anak mereka membuat mereka kembali membeku sesaat.

"Akira jarang melihat Ayah dan Ibu bergandengan tangan. Bolehkah hari ini kita jalan-jalan ke pantai? Tapi saling bergandengan seperti ini."

Mau tak mau pasangan itu berteriak pilu di dalam hatinya masing-masing. Mereka melihat raut polos anak mereka yang menginginkan kebersamaan mereka bertiga, membuat hati mereka tercubit. Lalu mereka berdua mengingat perkataan Mikoto yang kembali mampu pikiran keduanya tenggelam disana.

"_Bagaimana kalau Akira melihat kalian tidak bersama, misalnya bergandengan tangan ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama? Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan anak kalian? Lalu apa tujuan kalian menikah kalau hanya untuk menutupi luka masing-masing?"_

Untaian kata panjang dari Mikoto terbukti menusuk hati masing-masing pada saat itu. benar apa yang dikatakan Ibu mereka kalau pernikahan ini bukan main-main, melainkan ini akan dipertanggungjawabkan nantinya.

"Baiklah, Akira. Kita nanti saling bergandengan tangan nanti di pantai."

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dan kemudian mengenggam tangan Akira sebelah kanan. Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan sang istri, Sasuke mengeratkan tangan sebelah kiri Akira. Ini membuat Akira senang dan menggerakan ke atas—ke bawah sampai mereka tertawa kecil, dan kembali melupakan lalu menganggap kebahagian Akira di atas segalanya.

Kemudian Akira melepaskan genggaman itu dan berlari menjauhi kedua orang tuanya. Akira memberikan waktu privasi untuk Ayah dan Ibunya sebentar. Lagi baik Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan polos sang anak sebelum bocah itu meninggalkan mereka di balkon rumah.

"Kata Ayah... kalau Ayah kangen dengan Ibu. Nah, sekarang Akira siap-siap dulu…"

.

.

**X~o**

.

.

Setelah Akira telah menjauh. Keduanya mengalami kecanggungan seketika, Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura belum bangkit dari duduknya di lantai. Perlahan wanita musim semi itu bangkit—dan tangan suaminya terulur untuk membantunya. Sejenak ragu sesaat, akan tetapi Sakura menerimanya. Tanpa ia duga kalau, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Pria itu mengeratkan pelukan entah kenapa. Nalurinya bergerak untuk memeluk istrinya, dia tidak mengetahui alasan apa sampai langsung memeluk Sakura. sama halnya dengan Sakura, yang seakan tidak menolak dengan pelukan dari sang suami, melainkan diam—tidak membalas pelukan itu.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu istrinya, lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura hingga sensasi geli terasa pada istrinya. "Apakah luka di hatimu sudah sembuh sekarang?"

"Sedikit."

Hati Sasuke teriris mendengar kata sedikit dari mulut sang istri. Karena dia berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan menyakitkan. Sikap Sakura saat dia bersikap lembut, membuat Sakura lumayan terkejut dan pernah sehari istrinya agak terkesan menghindarinya.

"Aku harus apa untuk membuatmu melupakan kejadian itu selamanya, Sakura?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap iris kelam sang suami. "Kejadian itu memang melekat kuat di dalam pikiranku. Aku bahkan sulit untuk menerima afeksimu… aku sangat takut kalau tanganmu yang tiba-tiba melembut menjadi kasar lagi seperti dulu."

"Tidak. Tidak akan, Sakura. aku takut kalau kejadian itu terulang kembali. Bahkan kau memintaku untuk menyentuhmu, aku sangat takut kalau naluriku bergerak semauku," lirih Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Baru kali ini dia rapuh akan masalahnya. Pertama sekali dia seakan memohon lebih dari istrinya untuk memaafkan kejadian itu. kejadian yang mengikat mereka dalam talian benang merah. Bahkan mendengar ucapan kakak waktu itu, otaknya seakan pusing tidak tertahan lagi, apalagi melihat istrinya lebih senang dekat dengan Sasori dibandingkan dirinya. Walau pada beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke harus menahan gejolak untuk memukul pria berambut merah pucat itu.

Sakura memegang wajah sang suami hingga iris mata mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Tersirat rasa kesakitan di balik mata keduanya. "Aku tidak tahu sampai luka ini akan sembuh." Wanita musim semi itu dengan cepat mengecup bibir sang suami sekilas.

Sensasi aneh muncul pada adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini. Otaknya mendadak konslet mendapat kecupan manis namun singkat dari istrinya. Dirinya menatap kembali iris teduhnya—namun kembali teralihkan karena Sakura berjalan duluan masuk ke rumah. Dia bahkan mengingat perkataan istrinya sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tapi, kalau semakin kau berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya.. semakin menghilang luka ini di hatiku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**X~0**

* * *

.

.

.

Di perjalanan ke pantai, keduanya diliputi keheningan walau anaknya yang duduk di belakang asyik dengan mainannya. Merekanya bukan tidak tahu kalau saling diam itu menyebabkan suasana akan menjadi canggung. Namun seakan beruntung Akira langsung berdiri di antara kursi mobil Ayah dan Ibunya—lalu menunjukkan sesuatu di depannya.

"Ayah…Ibu…mobil truk itu besar sekalii.."

Sakura menanggapi ucapan Akira. "Tentu saja besar Akira."

"Memang isinya apa itu, Ibu?"

"Isinya susu kotak yang Akira selalu minum." Sasuke menggantikan sang istri untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Akira kembali duduk di belakang dan Sasuke melihat dari kaca kalau anaknya berpose berpikir kembali. "Dari mana Ayah tahu kalau itu isinya susu kotak?"

"Lambangnya itu, Akira."

Sasuke agak menerobos kemudi dan truk yang semula di lihat dari belakang—kini menyamping, sehingga Akira melihat lebih dekat gambar yang tertempel di mobil truk itu. kemudian Akira beranjak kembali dan berdiri di antara mereka berdua—Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Benaaar.. Ayaah… Apakah Ayah membawa susu kesukaanku sekarang?" tanya Akira.

Sakura mengambil susu kotak kesukaan anaknya dan memberikan pada Akira. "Nah, Ayahmu tidak akan lupa kalau kau nantinya menagih susu kotak ini."

"Terima kasih Ibu." Akira menerima susu kotak dari Ibunya, kemudian dia meminum susu kotak rasa _Strawberry_ itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sambil menyetir dengan agak pelan mobilnya. Rasa buah itu sama seperti kesukaan istrinya, apalagi juga anaknya sering merebut jus tomat darinya sampai dia memperingatkan kalau ini masam—namun kembali rengekan Akira membuat Sasuke memberikannya—walau sedikit.

"Akira, kenapa kau suka dengan buah _Strawberry_?" tanya Sasuke.

Akira meletakkan kotak susu itu yang telah ia tandaskan isinya di kursi. "Karena manis dan kesukaan Ibu," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa juga suka dengan buah tomat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Bocah tampan itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Itu kesukaan Ayah. Karena… Akira anak Ayah dan Ibu. Jelas kan kalau Akira suka keduanya." Kemudian Akira memejamkan matanya. "Maka dari itu, kalian jangan berpisah. Akira jadi sedih. Pokoknya harus bersama.'

Perkataan Akira membuat keduanya teriris hatinya mendengarnya. Apakah kepekaan sang anak lebih kuat dibandingkan mereka berdua? kenapa harus orang lain apalagi anak mereka yang menyadarkan mereka berdua? sebernanya mereka mau bersikap itu tidak sebatas untuk kebahagiaan Akira, melainkan rasa saling memiliki.

"Baiklah, kami akan selalu bersama Akira."

Satu kata dari sang Ayah, Akira kembali membuka matanya dan membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan "…Terima kasih, Ayah…"

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura tahu kalau lama kelamaan mereka akan bersatu dalam satu ikatan untuh. Tapi sampai kapan? Hanya waktu yang memberitahunya nanti. Cukup membuat senyuman Akira itu sudah menjadi kesan sendiri diantara keduanya.

Tanpa terasa pantai yang mereka tuju sudah sampai. Sasuke memarkikan mobilnya kemudian mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobil itu. Pekikan para perempuan melihatnya membuat dia memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa. Lalu dari pintu mobil sebelahnya, Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan Akira.

—jeritan para perempuan itu terhenti ketika bocah tampan itu menggandeng kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu berjalan sama-sama ke pantai. Tak lupa pula Sasuke membawa tas yang ia sampirkan di lengan sebelah kanannya.

Terlihat Akira tertawa kecil melihat para perempuan itu berhenti menjerit nama Ayahnya. Malah dia mendengar gerutuan sekumpulan perempuan itu, dirinya pun berbicara dengan sengaja sehingga kedua orang tuanya—kaget mendengar ucapan Akira.

"Ayaah…Ibuu…, ayo main istana pasir!"

Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian atensi melirik sekumpulan perempuan terlihat menatapnya kesal. Dia paham kalau Akira sengaja memperkeras volume suaranya untuk membuat mereka cemburu. Seakan tidak rela kalau _Ayahnya_ akan direbut oleh mereka. Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya kalau nanti suaminya—ah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sampai gerakan itu Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Tidak ada, Sasuke."

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau istrinya sempat melirik mereka yang tadi menjeritnya kini menjadi gerutuan tidak jelas. Sesaat dia berpikir kalau Sakura akan melakukan apa kalau dia—

"Ayaaah…"

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan anaknya yang sudah duduk bersama Sakura. eh, sejak kapan? Apakah lamunannya tadi lama sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya berdiri sejak tadi.

"Kebiasaan melamun, Sasuke."

—Sasuke menoleh dan atensinya tertuju pada istrinya. Dia kehilangan kata sampai harus lagi Akira memecahkan keheningan. "Ayo, kita buat istana supeer besar dan mengalahkan laut."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan pria beriris kelam itu mengeluarkan kameranya dan menangkap momen langka. Namun suara jepretan kamera, membuat Sakura menoleh lalu kembali Sasuke mengambil gambarnya.

"Akira tidak di foto ini sama Ayah? Masa cuma Ibu saja diambil gambarnya," seru Akira mengambil pasir dengan sekop lalu menumpukkan di ember.

"Baik-baiklah Akira."

Sasuke mengambil gambar Akira yang tengah serius lalu dirinya agak mengambil jarak sehingga Sakura dan Akira terekam di dalam kameranya. Berulang kali, Ayah dari satu anak ini mengambil setiap momen itu. sampai dirinya tertabrakan dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Lihat-lihat ke belakang… _Baka Ototou!_"

Sedikit berjengit dan menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke mendapati sang Kakak. Oh bukan dia tidak sendirian—melainkan bersama…

"Sasori."

Pemilik mata _Hazelnut_ menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, dengan tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ada disini. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi." Lalu Sasori melihat Sakura sangat sibuk dengan Akira dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Merasa dicuekin, Itachi memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Bahkan sangat, _Nii-san_." Itachi tahu kalau suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke itu berbeda dan terkesan tajam.

"Lalu dimana Sakura dan keponakanku satu itu?" tanya Itachi yang tidak peduli dengan suasana agak mencekam diantara adiknya dan Sasori.

Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Itachi coba lihat disana…terlihat jelas kalau mereka ada disana."

Uchiha bungsu itu agak mendecih dengan kehadiran Sasori disini, apalagi dia memotong pembicaraannya dengan kakaknya. "Maumu apa, Sasori?"

"Kau tidak usah berprasangka buruk akan tentangku. Kalau mengenai aku datang bersama kakakmu. Kami adalah sahabat. Oh kau tidak diberitahu, eh?" seru Sasori meremehkan.

Atensi Itachi beralih pada sahabatnya dan adiknya. "Aku tidak tahu sebernanya masalah apa yang kalian ributkan. Tapi—"

"Pamaan…"

Ucapan Kakak sulung dari Sasuke ini terpotong karena suara Akira yang berhasil memotong pembicaraannya. Mau tak mau Itachi tersenyum pada keponakannya itu. "Kenapa Akira kemari? Kasihan Ibumu ditinggal sendirian, hm?"

"Habis Ayah tidak bersama kami, jadi Akira menoleh dan tiba-tiba bertemu paman lalu—" Mata kelam Akira beralih ke laki-laki berambut merah pucat. "—Om Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Hai jagoan!" kemudian laki-laki itu mengacak rambut Akira.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini semakin tidak mengerti dengan keakraban sesaat antara Akira dan Sasori. Padahal mereka baru bertemu saat pameran Sai itu atau apakah ada hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini anaknya Ibumu. Kukira kau adalah keponakannya," gurau Sasori. Namun atensi matanya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Akira memberengut. "Masa aku dibilang keponakan sih, Om?" serunya.

"Om kan tidak tahu, Akira, dasar."

Perasaan Sasuke merasa ditantang oleh tatapan Sasori tadi yang seolah _'aku lebih mengenalnya dulu.'_ Emosinya sudah tersulut tapi dia redam dengan menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Dia berpikir kalau Sasori memancingnya dan menunggu pipinya ditonjok. Ceh, jangan harap dia bertingkah seperti itu.

Itachi menyadari suasana hati adiknya yang tengah kalut atau apalah sekarang. Dirinya langsung mengambil kamera dan mengambil gambar Sakura yang sudah beranjak dan mendekati mereka.

"—berhenti disitu adik iparku. Jangan kemari."

Baik Sasuke dan Sasori mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang hampir mendekati mereka. Uchiha sulung itu langsung berbicara pelan pada Akira sambil dirinya berjongkok. "Sekarang Akira berdiri disamping Ibumu, Paman mau mengambil gambar kalian."

Akira mengangguk lalu berpamit pada Sasori lalu—mendekati Sakura dan menariknya kembali ke _proyek_ membuat istana. Itachipun sedikit mendorong Sasuke untuk menyusul mereka berdua. Sedikit dengan raut kesal, namun dia harus berterima kasih dengan Itachi—kakaknya yang berhasil meredam suasana yang agak mencekam tadi.

Ketika Sasuke berada jauh dari mereka berdua. Itachi mengambil gambar dengan kamera adiknya sampai sang adik berada bersebelahan di samping Akira. Namun tidak menyadari kalau Sasori tengah menggertak giginya seakan jengkel dengan pemandangan kekeluargaan di depan matanya. Apalagi yang ada disana adalah Sakura.. pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa aku memisahkan kalian, Sasori? Walau aku sebetulnya tidak tahu, tapi dari raut wajah kalian berdua sangat terbaca kalau sebernanya—"

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "—maaf kalau tidak memberitahumu kalau kenyataannya aku sudah tahu tentang Akira."

Sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ujar Itachi

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, Itachi. Ah, sudahlah sebernanya aku tidak tahu kalau dia anaknya Sakura. tadi sudah kubilangkan pada Akira tadi hm?" seru Sasori.

Itachi menghela napasnya dan kembali memotret gambar keluarga adiknya. "Kalau kau berniat menjauhkan adikku dengan adik iparku. Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya walau…"

"Walau?"

Kakak sulung Uchiha ini tersenyum miring. "Walau sebernanya kau dan Sakura dulunya memiliki hubungan khusus. Kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau adikku tidak berniat melepasnya bahkan dia berhasil menyembuhkan luka di hati adik iparku itu."

Mau tak mau Sasori harus berhati-hati dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Dia sangat proktektif dengan keluarga besarnya. Apalagi dia berniat menjauhkan Sakura, sebelum memang benar-benar Sakura jatuh lebih dalam sisi adik sahabatnya. Dia harus bertindak sesuatu.

Seraya menatap Sasuke tengah bercengkrama dengan Sakura dan Akira yang terlihat senang. Sasori berkata yang membuat Itachi membeku akan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Selalu benar dengan dugaanmu, Itachi. Aku dan Sakura memang dulu mempunyai hubungan khusus sebelum mereka menikah. Dan sampai sekarang aku akan merebutnya, kuyakin kalau Sakura akan lepas dari cengkraman dari adikmu, Itachi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***To Be Continued***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Maafkan aku sekarang hobinya suka ngaret updatenya. Sekarang memang lagi moodnya agak etrganggu, tapi saya berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini—eh maksudnya chapter ini. Bagaimana? Pasti kurang feelnya lagi? Memang aku paling sulit buat tema drama ini, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk terus belajar membuatnya lebih baik lagi._

_Nah, moo. Sekarang aku sudah update ini. Hihihi, nggak main spoiler lagi kan :3_

_Oke sekian bacotanku. Bye… ^^_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**_

_**karimahbgz**__**,**__ Mr. J, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Asakura Ayaka**__**, **__**poetry-fuwa**__**, **__"Guest", __**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**Azakayana Yume**__**,**__ Nedya-Chan, __**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Kim Keyna**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__hachikodesuka, sasusaku uciha__**, **__**iya baka-san**__**,**__ K, __**Nara Kenkari**__**, **__Guest, __**anggraini**__**, **__Guest, __**Rue-zoldyck**__**,**__ bitter cheese, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__Fumie Ai, Summer, __**blyskue**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__, Guest, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ sasusaku kira, __, tita, __**melyarahmawinarti**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Haruchi Nigiyama**__**,**__ Guest, __**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**akasuna no ei-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Deauliaas**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**poetri-chan**__, Raditiya, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__Morena gak login, __**firuri ryuusuke, **__Dhel a fey, Utsukushii Haruhi__**, **__**HELLoIRIS**__**,**__ Guest, __**Haruchi Nigiyama**__, Kim lita xi yusung__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**Jellalna**__, Putri Hassbrina, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**,**__ K, __**Hany-chan DHA E3**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**aguma**__**, **__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**blyskue**__**,**__sasusaku kira, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ yuriko danno, __**VILocKey**__**, **__**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__angodess, __**poetri-chan**__**, **__**Novrie TomatoCherry**__**, **__**Vermthy**__**, **__**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__**, **__**Bunga Sakura**__**, **__**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__azriel, __**hanazono yuri**__**, **__nabilla, __**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift**__**,**__ sasuke, __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**__**,**__ Kazu-chan, Uchiha maiia, nadya Harvard, __**syifafadilah**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Azi-chan**__, Hany-chan DHA E3, barbeque, Nice Reviewer, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ Guest, __**YunSa uchiha**__**, **__K, __**anzu qyuji**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**summer dash**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**firuri ryuusuke**__**,**__ Kekayi Nina, __, Kim yeri a.k.a lita yeoja savers'Elf, __**Haekal Uchiha**__**,**__ Guest, __**ocha chan**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**,**__ Guest, cheryxsasuke, __**WatchFang**__**, **__**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**__**, **__**Salmonella Typhosa**__**, **__Guest, __**Anka-Chan, **__**Aoi Lia Uchiha**__**, **__**jideragon21**__**, **__**Fortunemelo**__, sasuke scs, __**Heart Monochrome**__**, **__**menyelinap malam-malam**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__, Lita yeoja s-saver'elf and i'm j-pop'k-popvers, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ NE, northern light, kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**, Neko-DarkBlue,**__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**Ricchi**__**, **__nadya Harvard, __**anzu qyuji**__**, **__Arakafsya Uchiha, Guest._

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 17 Juli 2013_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fate © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Part 6-**_

_**Maybe Sequel of "Selfish" by Morena L**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau berpikir aku kabur dari masalah_

_Memang aku terlalu pengecut untuk menaikkan harga diri_

_Aku menyesal telah menghancurkanmu_

_Tapi, apakah aku pantas dimaafkan olehmu_

_._

_._

_._

_-6-_

Terkadang sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan berubah menjadi mungkin terjadi. Begitu juga rasa cinta yang semula tidak dirasakan menjelma menjadi rasa cinta. Bahkan teramat dalam dan melekat di hati. Entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bisa dibilang tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya. Dirinya tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang melekat di hatinya kini. Pada awalnya dirinya tidak memperdulikan perasaan yang tak terdefinisi ini.

Namun berkata lain, dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang—dan sekarang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Pertemuan mereka saat Ibunya membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit—dan kebetulan dia menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit. Dia melihat sekilas wajah wanita itu shock, saat Ibunya—yang menurut ia ketahui masuk ke ruangan—dirinya mendekati wanita itu. Pertamanya wanita itu menolak, akan tetapi—saat mereka perkenalan. Wanita itu menerima kehadirannya perlahan-lahan.

Tak disangka kalau niat tulus menolong seorang perempuan menjadikan dirinya menaruh hati pada wanita ini. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau perempuan ini tengah mengandung karena usia terbilang sangat muda. Mereka sangat akrab sampai Ibunya mempercayakan anaknya—pada dirinya. Pertemuan itu sangat singkat—kurang lebih tiga minggu, perempuan ini dibawa orang tuanya pergi jauh—dan dirinya kehilangan jejak.

Tapi, sebelum itu—dirinya memberikan sebuah benda pada perempuan itu dan dia yakin kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi. Saat bersamaan pula ketika kepergian perempuan itu, dirinya tak sengaja bertabrakan pada seorang laki-laki yang menyebut nama yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sengaja iris keduanya saling bertatapan dan kemudian mereka kembali pada urusan masing-masing.

Iris hazelnutnya agak terkejut mendapati seorang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya diantar oleh—suaminya sendiri—dan tak lain orang yang ia tabrak beberapa tahun lalu. Pemandangan tak terpungkiri dan sekaligus menyakiti hatinya melihat seseorang itu berpamitan pada anaknya—yang ia yakini dulu adalah keponakan perempuan itu. ceh, mereka bagaikana keluarga yang utuh. Dirinya merasa diantara pesimis dan optimis mendapatkannya, dia mengenggam erat cangkir yang ia pegang demi menghilangkan emosi sesaatnya itu.

"Lama menunggu, Sasori."

Suara lembut menyentakkan lamunan beberapa menit yang lalu lalu menatap iris teduh milik perempuan itu. Dirinya menyungging senyuman tipis dan mempersilahkan perempuan musim semi untuk duduk di depannya—hingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dirinya bersyukur kalau wanita musim semi ini tidak bersama suami dan anaknya. Tampaknya perempuan ini menginginkan sebuah privasi antara dia dan dirinya.

"Aa… tidak terlalu lama, Sakura," kilah Sasori dengan langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan satu minuman lagi.

Sakura membalas senyuman itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak dapat lama disini, Sasori."

Laki-laki berambut merah pucat dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya ada masalah, Sakura?" alih-alih takut yang menghampiri Sasori atas ucapan wanita musim semi didepannya.

"Ada kuliah jam sembilan pagi," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa perlu kuantar atau—"

Sakura cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Sasori. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Sasori."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sasori.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oh Akira? Akira ikut dengan Ayahnya ke kantor. Ayahnya bilang kasihan kalau Akira di rumah terus."

"Tampaknya kau bahagia bersama mereka…, Sakura?" ucap Sasori.

"Demi kebaikan Akira, aku melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mempertahankan senyuman Akira bersama Akira," kilah Sakura.

"Apakah kau memberitahu pada Ayahnya kalau kau bertemu denganku, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

Pesanan minuman datang dan bersamaan Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Dirinya menutup matanya beberapa detik lalu menghela napasnya panjang. "Aku tidak memberitahu Ayahnya, ku katakan saja aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia pasti tahu siapa yang akan ku temui dan dia mengiyakan permintaanku."

"Tidak menaruh curiga apapun?" seru Sasori.

"Kau mau dia curiga dan akan mengacaukan pertemuan ini?" sergah Sakura pelan.

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu, dia sangat mempercayai istrinya."

"Perkataanmu berkebalikan dengan raut wajahmu, Sasori? Aku tahu kau membenci pada dia… kau tahu kalau dia yang menghancurkan kehidupan remajaku dan… kau dapat aku dan dia menikah—dan menjadi satu keluarga," cecar Sakura.

"Tapi itu hanya karena Akira bukan? Akira membutuhkan figur Ayah didalam kehidupannya. Kau kan seorang dokter—pasti tahu hal ini, bukan?" seru Sasori tak mau kalah.

Perempuan musim semi ini tersenyum. "Jadi—kau mau menyangkal kalau aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain?" pancing Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Kau berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku dan Akira. Kau pertama sekali yang bertemu dengan Akira, jadi kemungkinan terbesar kalau kau adalah Ayahnya—"

"—dan faktanya Akira lebih tahu siapa Ayah yang sebernanya karena ikatan batin Ayah dan anak. Dia sangat lengket pada Ayahnya padahal baru bertemu sebentar—itu membuktikan kalau Akira butuh dia," potong Sasori hingga Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa.

Mereka sama-sama menghentikan perkataan masing-masing, sempat keheningan muncul diantara keduanya. Dan Sasori terlebih dulu memecahkan kesunyian sesaat itu dengan menurunkan emosi yang sempat menguasainya tadi.

"Apakah kau melupakan seseorang dan memberi kesempatan padanya?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Sasori?"

"Seseorang yang membantumu di saat kau bersedih saat kau terpuruk. Tapi sekarang kau melupakan begitu saja," ucap Sasori pelan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu…" seru Sakura.

Sasori menatap perempuan musim semi yang di depannya. "Ingatkah kau dengan kalung yang kau pakai sekarang, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tanpa sadar memegang bandul kalungnya. Dia bukan lupa—akan tetapi tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Betapa memori singkat tak terkira untuk dilupakan, namun sekarang baginya tidak dapat dikatakan karena statusnya berbeda. Dirinya tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada laki-laki di depannya. Dia berusaha untuk memaafkan suaminya perlahan-lahan, akan tetapi laki-laki ini meminta untuk mengingat hal ini. Dia takut kalau akan keblabasan mengungkapnya dan mengkhianati kepercayaan suaminya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura segera beranjak dan membuat Sasori terkejut. Ketika perempuan musim semi itu meninggalkan kursi-Sasori segera menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan itu membuat mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sakura berusaha menyentakkan tangan Sasori dengan mengirimkan tatapan berbahaya pada Sasori.

"Lepaskan tanganmu segera, Sasori!" pinta Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura? aku butuh—"

"Ku katakan keadaan kita sudah berbeda. Dan aku tidak mau terjadi salah paham pada semua ini!" sergah Sakura.

Sasori menggertakan giginya dan menarik tubuh perempuan musim semi itu dan mengakibatkan jarak antara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Bersamaan itupula seseorang melihat mereka berdua, pandangannya menyelidik lalu seseorang itu kembali ke kendaraan pribadinya.

Seseorang itu bergumam dalam hati. _"Ternyata kalian berdua…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mata kelam milik Akira sangat kagum melihat tempat bekerja Ayahnya. Gedungnya sangat tinggi—apalagi Ayahnya dihormati sebagai pemimpin disini, bahkan dia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang melihatnya. Ketika dirinya keluar dari mobil bersama Ayahnya—mereka disambut dengan hormat pada seluruh pegawai. Bahkan mereka berdua sampai di ruang kerja, dirinya pun dipuji oleh sekeretaris cantik. Bocah tampan itu menelisik sekretaris itu dan sebelum dia menanyakan pada Ayahnya—beliau terlebih dulu menjelaskan apa dibingungkan pada putra kesayangannya ini.

"Dia itu teman Ayah, Akira."

Akira menoleh pada Ayahnya, seakan belum mengerti—sekretaris yang bernama Hinata dengan marga berganti—menjadi Namikaze, mengikuti marga suaminya menjelaskan pada anak tampan ini.

"Akira, tante ini adalah teman Ayahmu. Kamu tahu dengan orang yang dengan rambut kuning jabrik hm?" seru Hinata.

Bocah tampan itu mengangguk dan Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Itu suami tante. Bisa dibilang seperti Ayah dan Ibumu, jadi—kau tidak perlu takut ya, Akira?"

"Itu sudah dijelaskan pada tante Hinata, jadi kau mengerti kan Akira?" tanya pria berambut mencuat ke atas ini.

Dengan senyuman tipis—khas Ayahnya, Akira mengangguk lagi. Kemudian pria itu membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya, akan tetapi putra kesayangan bungsu Uchiha tidak beranjak dari depan pintu kerja Ayahnya. Sasuke mengernyit dan berbalik berhadapan dengan anak tampannya.

"Ada apa Akira?"

Akira tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. "Gendong Akira…, Ayaaah…" pintanya.

Sasuke mencubit hidung mungil Akira hingga pipi tembem Akira menggembung—dan menandakan kalau anaknya ini ngambek sesaat. "Akira sudah besar… malu dengan tante yang disana…" serunya.

Bocah ini menghentakkan kakinya seolah permintaan harus dipenuhi. "Kan sekali-kali Akira minta gendong… kali ini saja, Ayaah…" rengek Akira.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke menuruti permintaan anaknya ini dan diikuti senyuman geli dari Hinata yang melihat kebersamaan Ayah dan anak. Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintunya, Hinata segera melanjutkan pekerjaan, dan lagi—pekerjaannya terhenti ketika yang datang adalah…

"Hinata, _Teme_ ada didalam?" ucap tergesa-gesa pria berambut pirang jabrik ketika mata mereka saling berhadapan.

Hinata menghela napasnya pendek. "Ada, Naruto-_kun_. Barusan saja datang bersama Akira. Kenapa kau terburu-buru begini?" tanyanya.

"Keperluan medesak, sayang. Ini penting sekali untuk sahabatku satu itu!" seru Naruto.

"Baik-baiklah, Naruto-_kun_…" hela Hinata mempersilahkan suaminya untuk masuk ke ruangan putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha itu.

Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu itu dan disambut kata iya dari tuan ruangan tersebut, kemudian dirinya masuk dan menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi Sasuke yang mengambil dokumen dan Akira yang baru duduk di sofa. Iris kelam milik Sasuke melirik siapa yang menjadi tamunya pagi-pagi begini, dia menggelengkan kepala dan lalu menyenderkan badannya di meja kemudian menatap sahabatnya satu itu.

"Ada keperluan apa, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Putra Minato Namikaze ini membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan serius. "Informasi penting dan sayangnya kau tidak boleh melewatkan ini, _teme_…"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Penting?" serunya.

"Ini mengenai—" Naruto melirik ke samping dan mendapati Akira berada disana. Dia tidak boleh membicarakan ini di depan Akira, karena ini bukan topik harus didengar oleh anak seumuran Akira. Naruto memberi tatapan isyarat pada sahabatnya satu ini. "—bisa kita tidak bicarakan ini didepan Akira…, Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Sebernanya bungsu Uchiha ini tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, tapi dari raut wajahnya dan tatapannya mengartikan bahwa—ini adalah topik yang serius. Dia menghubungi sekretarisnya melalui telepon—untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tak berlangsung lama, Hinata masuk dan menemui atasannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke?"

"Tolong ajak main Akira sebentar saja. Aku ada keperluan dengan suamimu," perintah Sasuke.

Akira beranjak dari sofa dan mengirimkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Ayahnya. "Memangnya Akira tidak boleh disini ya, Ayah?"

Sasuke pun berjalan lalu berhadapan dengan anaknya. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Akira. "Ini urusan orang dewasa, Akira. Nanti kalau Akira seperti kami—pasti tahu."

"T-tapi…"

"Tadi Akira minta gendongan pada Ayah. Sekarang Ayah minta untuk bermain dengan tante Hinata. Sebentar saja, anakku," tutur Sasuke pelan.

Dengan berat hati, Akira mengangguk patuh atas keinginan Ayahnya—lalu segera Hinata membawa Akira keluar untuk berjalan-jalan di areal kantor Uchiha ini. Setelah Akira dan Hinata sudah tidak berada disana, Sasuke langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengirimkan sinyal tanda tanya pada Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, _dobe_…" seru Sasuke dingin.

"Ini tentang istrimu, Sasuke…" sahut Naruto.

"Sakura?"

Naruto berdehem pelan. "Ya. Apakah kau tahu kalau istrimu bertemu dengan lelaki berambut merah pucat?" tanyanya.

"Ku tahu tadi pagi, dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," gumam Sasuke.

"—dan orang itu adalah yang ku maksud, Sasuke," lanjut Naruto.

"Maksudmu adalah Sakura bertemu dengan Sasori?" sergah Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya dengan serius. "Tadi pagi aku sempat mampir ke restoran dan kebetulan melihat mereka. Sekilas mereka terlibat cekcok dan lelaki itu menarik tangan Sakura—hingga mereka seperti—"

_Brak_…

Perkataan putra tunggal Minato Namikaze ini terputus karena Sasuke berbalik arah, kemudian memukul meja dengan tangannya. Bungsu Uchiha ini tidak mendengar kelanjutan ucapan sahabatnya, karena kemungkinan besar emosinya akan meledak begitu saja. Mata kelamnya menatap jendela ruangan itu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Bahkan Naruto menjadi bungkam seribu kata melihat kondisi sahabatnya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak memberitahuku. Padahal kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan semarah ini. Apakah dia belum mempercayaiku sebagai suaminya?" gumam Sasuke.

Suami dari Hinata ini khawatir dengan Sasuke setelah mendengar kenyataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan ini pada Sasuke, akan tetapi karena ini menyangkut tentang Sakura. Apalagi ia tahu hubungan pernikahan baru tumbuh baru-baru ini yang dialami sahabatnya. Sebelum menjadi rapuh lagi, sebagai sahabatnya—dia harus menceritakan walau ini menyakitkan bagi bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Terima kasih, _dobe_…" seru Sasuke.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha ini berbalik arah dan menatap sahabatnya itu. "Atas apa yang kau sampaikan itu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehehe…, itu bukan apa-apa, _teme_."

_Cklek… Braak.._

Pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke terbuka dan atensi kedua pria itu beralih kepada siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketika mendapati Hinata dan Akira yang datang, Sasuke tersenyum—namun luntur karena melihat putra kesayangannya menangis hebat dan berlari kepada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya ini. Lalu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suara yang pertama setelah keterkejutan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Akira, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengatur napasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak menjaga Akira dengan baik…"

"Katakan saja, Hinata. Katakan yang sebernanya," perintah Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Akira.

"Baiklah… begini ceritanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata dan Akira berjalan menyusuri lantai per lantai perusahaan yang sedang digarap oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan sempat Akira bertanya pada teman Ayahnya tentang segala apapun yang di benaknya. Dengan tawa kecil, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Akira. Hinata mengagumi kecerdasan yang dimiliki anak kesayangan dari atasannya ini, dia mempertanyakan soal-soal yang tak mungkin ada di pikiran anak seumurannya. Dia berharap Akira menjadi pengganti posisi Ayahnya—dan mungkin itu akan terjadi._

_Akan tetapi, disaat mereka berjalan di lantai yang hanya berbeda satu tingkat dengan lantai ruangan direktur. Ada beberapa orang yang membicarakan Akira. Sesaat Hinata tidak mencurigai apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Namun, arah topik menjurus pada status Akira dan itu membuat—anak bungsu Uchiha ini membeku mendengarnya. Karena ini menyangkut soal anak atasannya, Hinata langsung berbicara pada mereka yang ia ketahui bukan dari perusahaan ini._

"_Jangan katakan itu di depan Akira, nona-nona…" geram Hinata._

_Salah satu perempuan berambut hitam menyeringai tipis. "Oh, jadi anak yang berada disampingmu adalah Akira. Kebetulan sekali—" mata perempuan itu mengarah pada Akira yang masih menegang dan terpaku disamping Hinata. "—dengar ya bocah tampan. Ayahmu itu menikah karena ingin menutupi status kau yang lahir diluar nikah, dan itu berarti kau adalah anak haram."_

_Akira shock tidak terbendung—dia sesak napas mendengar perkataan perempuan itu. Dirinya langsung berlari menjauhi mereka, Hinata tidak tinggal diam dan mengirimkan sinyal yang berbahaya pada mereka. Hampir saja tangannya bergerak namun ia tahan demi keprofesionalannya. _

"_Kalian tahu darimana hal itu, nona-nona?"_

"_Kau ataupun kami pasti tahu dengan faktanya, hanya saja kalian yang menutupinya. Kami bukannya tidak tahu—tapi janggal sekali bukan kalau—"_

"_Tutup mulut kalian, nona-nona. Dan…, segera temui direktur perusahaan ini sekarang juga. Permisi…" sergah Hinata dan dia langsung menyusul langkah-langkah Akira yang sudah terlampau jauh._

_Beruntungnya Akira ditemukan dan diikuti oleh Hinata dari belakang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Begitulah ceritanya…" tutup Hinata.

Sasuke menunduk pelan dan menyembunyikan emosi-emosi yang mulai muncul di pikirannya. Marah… sedih… juga takut bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan perkataan anak kesayangannya membuat dirinya menjadi tidak sanggup berbicara apa-apa. Keingintahuan Akira Uchiha tentang perkataan para perempuan tadi. Dengan menangkupkan wajah Ayahnya, Akira yang masih senggukan—dia bertatapan pada Ayah kandungnya.

"Benarkah aku anak haram, A-a-ayah?" cicit Akira.

Demi apapun, Sasuke tidak mampu mengutarakan ucapannya—karena lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk berbicara. Dia takut jikalau anaknya akan sedih mendengarnya. Akira adalah buah hatinya yang ia sayangi, dia tidak ingin membuat Akira menghilangkan kepercayaan padanya sebagai seorang Ayah. Dia takut jika Akira berkata kalau dia adalah Ayah yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

Pria beriris kelam itu kembali merengkuh tubuh anaknya dengan lembut. Badannya pun gemetar dan langsung mengerat pelukannya. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau Akira adalah anak kandungnya. Dia mengusap rambut Akira perlahan dan mencium kepala anaknya.

"Itu tidak benar, Akira. Akira adalah anak kandung Ayah, jadi siapapun yang mengatakan kau adalah anak haram. Ayah akan menghukumnya—karena telah menyakiti hati putra kecilku," ucap Sasuke dengan gemetar.

"Ma-maafkan… Akira… huwaaa…" Tangis Akira terpecah dan langsung diredakan oleh Sasuke. Tak berlangsung lama, Akira menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum yang membuat Sasuke terharu. Dia beruntung memiliki Akira yang mengerti dirinya. Akira adalah anak yang benar-benar tegar.

Dan baik Hinata dan Naruto yang melihatnya bersyukur kalau masalah ini telah terselesaikan. Sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke yang menggendong Akira memberi perintah pada mereka terkhusus pada Hinata.

"Panggilkan orang yang kau ceritakan itu dan temui aku di ruanganku, Hinata." Iris kelamnya melirik pada sahabatnya, sempat Naruto menyengir kepada Sasuke. "—ku kira mereka adalah bawahanmu, _dobe_. Apakah kau bisa memastikan mereka itu bawahanmu kalau prediksiku tidak salah?"

Naruto tahu dan langsung menggeret istrinya keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya itu. ketika pasangan suami istri itu benar-benar pergi, Akira meminta untuk turun dari gendongan Ayahnya, lalu Sasuke mendudukannya di meja kerjanya. Sambil bertingkah seolah detektif, Akira menatap Ayahnya.

"Kenapa Ayah menyebut om Naruto itu dengan _dobe_, sedangkan om Naruto itu menyebut Ayah dengan panggilan _teme_. Itu sebernanya apa artinya siih?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menyentilkan dahi lebar Akira. "Itu juga tidak perlu kau tahu, Akira."

"A-ayah peliiit…"

Lalu bungsu Uchiha itu melupakan emosi yang membuncah dengan bercakap ria bersama anaknya—yakni Akira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah berganti jam delapan, kediaman bungsu Uchiha menjadi hening karena Akira terlelap tidur. Anak tampan ini kelelahan karena bermain bersama Ayahnya baik di perusahaan dan di rumah. Hari ini waktunya penuh bersama sang Ayah tercinta, dan senyuman menguar di bibir Akira. Pria berambut mencuat mendapati anaknya sudah terlelap tidur, dirinya langsung menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

Bungsu Uchiha kemudian kembali ke kamar, dan dia agak kaget melihat istrinya telah ada di kamar mereka. Perempuan musim semi masih menggunakan pakaian dan dilapisi jas dokter. Dan Sasuke mengetahui kalau istrinya sedang praktek di rumah sakit, seraya menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka. Pria itu melontarkan perkataan untuk menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap iris kelam suaminya itu. "Aku pulang bersama temanku bernama Shion. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada satpam atau pelayan?" ujarnya.

Adik dari Itachi ini perlahan mendekati sang istri. "Tadi pagi kau bertemu dengan siapa, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bertemu dengan temanku," seru Sakura singkat.

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap tajam pada istrinya. "Teman katamu? Maksudmu Sasori?" cecarnya.

"Kau… tahu darimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Sasori, Sasuke?" tanya balik Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura—hingga wanita musim semi tidak dapat keluar dari jangkauannya. Dan mata mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Oh, jadi benar kau tadi bertemu dengan Sasori? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, Sakura?" geram Sasuke menahan nada suaranya.

"Walau kau tidak kuberitahu, pasti kau pasti tahu siapa yang akan ku temui," sangkal Sakura.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya darimana aku tahu ini—karena sahabatku yang melihat kalian berdua. Apakah kau masih tidak mempercayaiku sebagai suamimu, Sakura? sehingga kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sakura pun memalingkan mukanya.

Sasuke geram dengan tingkah istrinya. "Tatap aku kalau bicara, Sakura," pintanya.

"Aku hanya menuruti keinginan Sasori untuk bertemu denganku. Dan aku yang menginginkan kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini," timpal Sakura.

Anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura ke kasur. Emosi Sasuke tiba-tiba meledak dan menatap tajam dan sangar tertuju pada istrinya. "Setidaknya kau perlu izin dariku kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasori, Sakura," tegur Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tidak mengizinka—"

"Kata siapa, Sakura? kata siapa?" sergah Sasuke.

Pria beriris kelam menelisik benda yang tersemat di leher istrinya, dia pun memegang bandul kalung itu. Dia paham kalau ada hubungan antara istrinya dan Sasori sebelum mereka menikah, karena bandul ini lambang Akasuna—dan itu berarti berasal dari Sasori.

"Kalung yang kau pakai sekarang ini darimana, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu…"

"Katakan dengan jujur!"

"Ini dari Sasori, puas kau?!" gertak Sakura yang tidak tahan akan sikap suaminya.

"Sakura…, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Kau belum mempercayaiku sebagai suamimu," seru Sasuke.

Sakura membalas tatapan suaminya dengan berani. "Ada hal yang tidak perlu kau tahu—"

"Apakah bibir ini tadi tersentuh oleh dia, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya memegang bibir istrinya.

Karena istrinya diam, membuat Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan paksa namun lembut. Sontak Sakura meronta-ronta dan memaksa suaminya untuk melepas ciuman mereka dan itu berhasil.

"Kauuu… kauuu… menciumku paksa… kau keterlaluan, Sasuke!"

"Apa bedanya kau tidak jujur pada suamimu sendiri?"

"Oh ya, aku hanya menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Sasori. Kau harus tahu ada batasan kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Jadi kau berkilah untuk menemui temanmu—padahal Sasori yang kau temui! Apa kau tidak takut dengan Sasori lakukan sesuatu padamu? Dia itu tertarik padamu, Sakura!"

"Aku bisa bertahan diri, Sasuke! Aku—"

"Ke-kenapa kalian bertengkar… Ayah… Ibu…"

Suara Akira mampu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpaku, pria beriris kelam langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau pintunya kurang rapat dan membuat anak mereka bisa masuk ke kamar mereka. Bahkan Sakura mengingat perkataan mertuanya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Mikoto meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"_Bagaimana jika Akira melihat kalian bertengkar tanpa sengaja? Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan kondisi bilamana Akira mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya tidak sedang harmonis?"_

Demi _Kami-sama_, kebenaran ucapan Mikoto terbukti dan mereka mendapat ganjarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._** *To Be Continued***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Yuhuuu akhirnya aku mengupdate fic satu ini dan selesai hutangku satu chapter, dan maafkan saya bilamana menunggu lama kalian semua yang menunggu #heh. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk di semester akhir karena mengambil skripsi dan kemungkinan akan leleet lagi updatenya hihihi... dan sebagai permintaan maaf ini ku panjangin walau cuma beberapa ratus kata ^^_

_Makasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya, aku bangga dan menerima dengan senang hati._

_Oke sekian bacotanku. Bye… ^^_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**_

_**karimahbgz**__**,**__ Mr. J, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**, **__**Ajisai Rie**__**, **__**Asakura Ayaka**__**, **__**poetry-fuwa**__**, **__"Guest", __**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**Azakayana Yume**__**,**__ Nedya-Chan, __**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Kim Keyna**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__hachikodesuka, sasusaku uciha__**, **__**iya baka-san**__**,**__ K, __**Nara Kenkari**__**, **__Guest, __**anggraini**__**, **__Guest, __**Rue-zoldyck**__**,**__ bitter cheese, __**hiruka aoi sora**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__Fumie Ai, Summer, __**blyskue**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__, Guest, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__sasusaku kira, __, tita, __**melyarahmawinarti**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Haruchi Nigiyama**__**,**__ Guest, __**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**akasuna no ei-chan**__**, **__**, **__**Deauliaas**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**poetri-chan**__, Raditiya, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__Morena gak login, __**firuri ryuusuke, **__Dhel a fey, Utsukushii Haruhi__**, **__**HELLoIRIS**__**,**__ Guest, __**Haruchi Nigiyama**__, Kim lita xi yusung__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**Jellalna**__, Putri Hassbrina, __**Tania Hikarisawa**__**,**__ K, __**Hany-chan DHA E3**__**, **__**ocha chan**__**,**__ Kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**aguma**__**, **__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**blyskue**__**, **__**, **__, sasusaku kira, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ yuriko danno, __**VILocKey**__**, **__**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__angodess, __**poetri-chan**__**, **__**Novrie TomatoCherry**__**, **__**Vermthy**__**, **__**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__**, **__**Bunga Sakura**__**, **__**hiruka aoi sora**__**, **__azriel, __**hanazono yuri**__**, **__nabilla, __**Sanny UchiHaruno Swift**__**,**__ sasuke, __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**__**,**__ Kazu-chan, Uchiha maiia, nadya Harvard, __**syifafadilah**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Azi-chan**__, Hany-chan DHA E3, barbeque, Nice Reviewer, __**Brown Cinnamon**__**,**__ Guest, __**YunSa uchiha**__**, **__K, __**anzu qyuji**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**summer dash**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**firuri ryuusuke**__**,**__ Kekayi Nina, __, Kim yeri a.k.a lita yeoja savers'Elf, __**Haekal Uchiha**__**,**__ Guest, __**ocha chan**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**,**__ Guest, cheryxsasuke, __**WatchFang**__**, **__**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**__**, **__**Salmonella Typhosa**__**, **__Guest, __**Anka-Chan, **__**Aoi Lia Uchiha**__**, **__**jideragon21**__**, **__**Fortunemelo**__, sasuke scs, __**Heart Monochrome**__**, **__**menyelinap malam-malam**__**, **__**Brown Cinnamon**__, Lita yeoja s-saver'elf and i'm j-pop'k-popvers, __**Seiya Kenshin**__**,**__ NE, northern light, kikkawa miharu sasusaku, __**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__**Alifa Cherry Blossom**__**, Neko-DarkBlue,**__**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**Ricchi**__**, **__nadya Harvard, __**anzu qyuji**__**, **__Arakafsya Uchiha, Guest, chidori, Guest__**, **__**pha chan**__**, **__**Anisa Phantomhive**__**, **__**Dark Courriel**__**, **__**Anka-Chan**__**, **__amu, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__W, __**PinkyNavy**__**,**__ Akari Chiwa__**, **__**jideragon21**__**, **__**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**__**, **__**syifafadilah**__, hachikodesuka, CN Bluetory, __**Ricchi**__**, s**__unny, __**white moon uchiha**__**, **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**happy. **__**, **__**Universal Playgirl**__**, **__**UchiHarunoKid**__**, **__**Yumi Murakami**__, Usui Takumi Wife, __**chezahana-chan**__**, **__**SugarlessGum99**__**, **__**ahalya**__**, **__**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**__**, **__**Ichikawa soma**__**, **__chibiusa, Gadis desa, __**hamster-pink**__**, **__cheryxsasuke__**, **__**Haekal Uchiha**__, Natsumo Kagerou._

_*Maaf bila ada nama yang salah atau ganda^^*_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 07 September 2013_


End file.
